The apocalypse
by Strictly jasper
Summary: Bella and Jasper realise they are mates, but before they can really begin their lives together, the apocalypse is approaching, and throws their happy beginning out the window. Now they must prepare, train and deal with the deaths and consiquences.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, and the first time since high school that I've written anything! Thought I would give it a go. I always liked writing, it's soothing and was used as an outlet. I've also written this on my phone and am completely new to this, so there are no line breaks, sorry.

CHAPTER 1

Edward put his arm lightly around my shoulders and ever so gently planted a swift, chaste kiss on my temple. I tried not to let my grimace show, and it came out as a shiver. Edward thinking I was cold, removed his arm from my shoulders. I almost thought I got away with being able to hide my distaste for my 'fiancé', since I and all the Cullen's were watching a movie on the plush couches in the lounge room, until I chanced a quick glance around the room, almost immediately locking eyes with Jasper, with a smirk firmly placed on his lips. Damn it! Of course he felt me. And he thought it was funny! I made sure he felt my annoyance and shot him a quick 'can it!' look with my eyes. I was glad we had become friends over the last couple months.

After I came back from saving Edward in Italy, I made it quite clear to the Cullen's that I do not and will not ever blame Jasper for him attacking me on my birthday. They all wanted my blood, how could Jasper be able to stop all the sudden bloodlust from taking control of him? So, although reluctantly, the family (Edward especially) stood back and gave Jasper and I a chance to get to know each other. We were going to be siblings soon enough anyway.

At first it was awkward, he wasn't sure what to say to me other than 'I'm so sorry' or 'it's ok if you don't forgive me'. After hearing it for the tenth time, I lost my patience. I reiterated to him that it was my idea to become friends and get to know each other, and that I never blamed him and there was nothing to forgive. Instead of what I expected him to do, he let out a chuckle. I was fuming. He was laughing? He surprised me again by walking closer to me than he ever had before and saying"I'm glad I finally felt something from you that I haven't felt before. I didn't think you had it in you." Then he walked away, smile still firmly in place. I stood there with my mouth wide open for a few minutes, dumbfounded, until Edward appeared next to me asking if I was alright... Things were never the same again...

When the battle with Victoria was high on the horizon, I spent as much time with jasper as I could, talking about his past in the civil war and newborn armies with Maria. I saw another side to Jasper, he was still the quiet, calculating, observing, and tactical man I had met when I first got thrust into this world, but I learnt he had a passion for the guitar and writing. He loved horses, and horse riding. He loved Peter and Charlotte fiercely. They were bounded by venom and the harshness of the newborn wars. I expressed my interest to Jasper about meeting them. He just smiled and put his hand over mine and stated "soon." Was it ok for my stomach to explode in butterflies? It didn't matter, it was just details. But it seemed the more time we spent together, the love I had for Edward was slowly being removed, and slowly being devoted to Jasper.

Alice had been acting strange since Italy. She kept smiling this 'all knowing' smile at me. It came to my attention very recently that Alice and Jasper were not mates, and they now resided in separate rooms. When I asked Alice why they had chosen now to do this, she simply replied "it is time." With that smile on her face, and gracefully danced away from me, taking Edward by the arm and saying something about a shopping trip, and left with Edward in tow.

I was jolted from my thoughts when Emmett threw a large amount of popcorn at my head. What the hell? I was just about to say exactly that when laughter erupted from around me.

"You have been zoned out the whole movie! Do you even know what we were watching Bella?" Came Emmett's booming voice from beside a scowling Rose. I went to snap back at him that I did, but when I glanced at the t.v, the credits were rolling. I came up empty. What were we watching? Had I been zoned out that long? My thoughts were interrupted again by a chuckling Jasper. "Leave Bella be. She is only human after all." Thanks Jasper. I put my head between my knees. My cheeks were starting to heat.

Edward put his hand on my back. I chanced a glance at him. He had my once favourite crooked grin on his face.

"I have to go for a hunt. Alice, Carlisle and Esme will be joining me. Do you want me to escort you home before I go?"

"No Edward, I can get myself home." I said some what harshly. Esme and Carlisle were already waiting outside. I gathered Rose and Emmett were already upstairs doing the horizontal. Alice was most likely changing into the appropriate hunting 'attire'. Just Jasper, Edward and myself were left on the couches still. I attempted to soften my face.

"No thank you Edward. Sorry I snapped. I'm just tired." It worked.

"That's ok love. As long as you feel safe enough to get yourself home. I'll be going now." And with that, he kissed me on the cheek and was gone. I looked up at Jasper and he had the same look of distaste on his face that I had.

"Would you like to accompany me home?" I asked him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Of course ma'am." Tipping his imaginary hat to me. Could his southern accent be any sexier? We made it out the front door and and into the cab of my truck. I cranked the engine and Jasper wound down his window, me following suit. He lit a cigarette and handed me one before I had a chance to put my seat belt on. Damn vampire speed.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "You know me well."

"I know Edward doesn't like your 'habit', and I know that you butt heads with him over it, but he doesn't understand that it's an outlet, a relaxant. I, however, do." Jasper said taking a long drag of his cigarette. I rolled my eyes, I had been smoking long before I met him.

"I'll still smoke even when I become a vampire." I said. I was getting ahead of myself. I had to back pedal. I knew I had to break the news to Edward that I didn't want to marry him anymore. I wasn't even in love with him anymore. I was completely in love with Jasper.

"I feel the same way, Bella." Came Jasper's voice from beside me. I smiled. I suspected he did feel the same way, and I also expected it was the reason why Alice had had that stupid smile on her face all the time. She knew...

'Down with the sickness' by disturbed was playing softly from the CD player in my truck. Jasper was nodding his head to the drums. Yeah, down with the sickness alright. The 'I'm in love with Jasper' sickness. At least we had the same taste in music.

"When are you going to break the news to him?" Jasper said.

"I reckon he already has some idea. I really did love him... I'll always have a spot for him in my heart. I suppose it's like you and Alice." I said.

"I know he already knows. I'm just wondering when you were planning on telling him. I'd like to take you on a date. That's how it works... Isn't it?" Jasper is so sexy when he is unsure of something. I suppressed a giggle.

"I'm not sure. I've never been on a date, unless you count the time in port Angeles when Edward was stalking me." I said with a laugh. "Where would we go if we did go on a date?" I asked.

"Well, I know how you like to have a drink... I called up jenks and had a fake I.D made for you... You know, for emergencies... So, Alice has told me I am to take you to a club in Seattle." Awesome! I totally couldn't wait! Edward didn't like me drinking either, it was 'unladylike'.

"That sounds really cool! Hey, can vampires drink? And you already spoke to Alice?" I asked.

"You know Alice. She came to me. I had already decided on something very similar, she just refined my plans. And yes we can drink, but we need copious amounts to get any sort of affect compared to humans." Damn that Alice!

"Let me guess, it's a high class club, and she has already bought me the cutest little barely-there dress with a ridiculous price tag?" I asked some what excited. Jasper was with her for many years, he would have high standards. What ever she bought me would be good for Jasper.

"Well, yes she has, but it's more to your standards. I can't wait to see you in it." Jasper said as he gave me a wink. I rubbed my legs together. It was times like this I wish I had already told Edward.

"I can feel you..." Jasper said. I didn't care, I wanted him to know how he made me feel. He sighed and threw his cigarette out the window.

"You do the same to me too, but your still Edward's fiancé. I want to do this the right way." I silently agreed. He understood. I threw my cigarette out the window and started humming along to the song change. Black eyed peas... 'My humps' of all songs. I had to giggle, earning a sideways glance from Jasper. I just shook my head. I was just turning down my street now. My time with Jasper was almost up. I parked my car behind Charlie's cruiser. I took a deep breath and turned to jasper. He looked at me just as intently as I was him. The world seemed to stop rotating. He reached across to me a put his fingers gently on my cheek. His touch sent warmth through my body and made me tingle all over.

"Are we mates?" I asked him after what seemed an eternity.

"Yes... I felt the pull before I even realised what it was." He answered softly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I leant into his hand briefly before reluctantly pulling away.

"I don't want to leave your side, but Charlie will come looking for me in a minute. If Edward turns up tonight, I will tell him." I had decided. Now or never.

"He won't be back until tomorrow morning. They went a bit further out than normal to hunt." He said with a small smile. I kissed his cheek and whispered my good bye to him before slipping out of my truck and heading inside.

Charlie called out his usual "Bella?" When I walked in.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Are you alright Bella? You look sad. Did you and Edward have a fight?" Charlie said hopefully

"No dad, I'm just tired. I'm going to have a shower then head to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight Bells." Charlie said with a wave of his hand, more interested in the game on tv. Good. I liked that Charlie didn't poke and prod. I can be left with my thoughts. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to pop it on the charger. Renee text me. I hadn't noticed. Might have been when I was driving. I sent a quick text telling her all was well, hoped she and phill were good and I loved her. I grabbed my pyjamas and headed for the shower. I stayed there for 20 minutes. Just letting the hot water wash away any negative thoughts and feelings from the day, clearing my mind. I reluctantly got out and got dressed, heading back to my room. I plugged my iPod in and turned the music up so it was just background noise. I wasn't tired, I just wanted Edward to hurry up so I could tell him things were over between us. I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I laid there until I heard my phone vibrate beside me. It was a text.

'Don't worry about Edward. The words will come to you when you see him. He is expecting them. Alice x'

I typed a reply saying thank you, and continued laying there looking at the ceiling. My phone vibrated again. I briefly was annoyed that my phone kept going off when I was trying to have quiet time until I saw who it was from.

'Go to sleep darling. A good nights rest will help put everything in perspective. Jasper x'

How did he know I was struggling? I didn't even admit it to myself. I shrugged it off, he did tend to pick up on me even without being an empath. I typed another thank you and goodnight to Jasper and decided to put his advice to use. I closed my eyes, Jasper being the last thing I thought about.

Morning came and the sun was out. I smiled and stretched. I did have a good sleep. I checked the time, only 8am. Good. Time to get this thing with Edward out of the way. As if on cue, he was standing by my window, leaning against the frame. I sighed and got out of bed. Now or never.

"Edward." I managed to squeak. He nodded his head slightly and straightened up. I walked closer, gauging his mood. He seemed non fazed. I mentally shrugged and repeated my mantra. Now or never.

"Edward... We need to talk."

"I know. But you can lead this one." He said softly.

"Ok. I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry..." I took my engagement ring off. "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted, and I'm sorry you gave me this ring. Find someone who deserves it." I said putting the ring in his hand. He took it reluctantly. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him for the last time. He hugged me back almost as tightly and we stayed like that for an unmeasurable moment. I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I don't regret a thing." I said quietly.

"Nor do I. I do love you, but we aren't right for each other. I'm sorry for everything, truly. But Jasper is right for you. I wish it was me, but if it was anyone, I'm glad it was him and not Jacob." He said with that crooked grin. I playfully gave him the stink eye, then smiled. He went to jump out the window but paused. He looked at me and I could tell he didn't want to leave me.

"How did you know about Jasper and I?" I had to ask.

"Alice let it slip in one of the visions she had. It was only recent. Although I noticed something happening before that. I won't be around for a bit. I'll be staying in Denali. I need some time."

"Of course. Do what you need to do. I'll see you when I see you." I smiled at him. He nodded his head and was gone. Before I had a chance to take a breath my phone vibrated.

'Get dressed and be around here in an hour. Alice x' God that pixie woman could be bossy! I wasn't going to reply, she would know before I sent it. After a quick breakfast of cereal and juice, and another quick shower, I whipped on the first things I saw. Black leggings, white singlet, green singlet and my flip flops. Yes, that would do. I jumped straight in my truck. Charlie had left with billy early this morning to go fishing so I didn't get questioned.

After 15 minutes, I pulled up outside the Cullen residence. Jasper was sitting on the front step with a lit cigarette. Yes, he really did know me. I smiled and sat beside him, grabbing the cigarette, him getting another for himself.

"You did it this morning."

"Yes. It was easier than I expected." I said.

"He already left."

"I thought he would have. How was he?" I questioned.

"He was his normal brooding self, except he oozed sadness and acceptance. I sent him my apologies silently. He accepted and waved us off. Said he needed some time. The family was sad but not shocked. They were pretty clued in, too. They knew it was coming."

"I was worried that I wouldn't be accepted back with open arms. I know things won't ever be the same but I hope I haven't caused any rifts." I quietly said. He just smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders, and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"You are apart of this family no matter who or what you choose. We all love you." Jasper said with a smile. Alice chose that moment to burst through the front door and jumped in front of us.

"Hey Alice," I said "how come you wanted me here so early?"

"You need to try on the dress I got for your date with Jasper! Your going tonight! I need to prep you! Emmett and myself are also joining you." She said smiling and clapping her hands. I mentally groaned. Hours of playing Bella-Barbie ahead. Great.

"You and Emmett? No Rose?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "With your track record, you need three of us to keep you out of trouble. And Rose doesn't want to come." Alice stated seriously. Figures, Rose is still 'iffy' with me to say the least, that's without knowing how she has reacted to the latest development.

"Actually, Rose is happy things have turned out this way. She knew you and Edward were never meant to be, but she still doesn't like you wanting to throw your life away; as she puts it." Alice answered my unspoken question. "I've already organised with Charlie that your coming on an over night shopping trip with me to Seattle tonight. So your cleared." Alice said with a smile. "Come on, let's get started!" She said clapping her hands together. I groaned and stood up. I took one last look at Jasper and was dragged off to Alice's room to start the torture.

Four hours later and I'd had a manicure, pedicure, light make up and hair curled and not a strand out of place. We stopped now for a brief toilet break and for me to have something to eat. I wouldn't miss this when I was a vampire... I chanced a glance in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw. Alice didn't go overboard like I thought she would. The only thing left to do was to put my outfit on. I checked my phone and had a text.

'Alice won't let me in. How are you doing? Jasper :) x'

'Im fine, pleased with what Alice has done actually :) Bella x'

It was 2pm. Alice was just taking a quick shower and getting herself ready at vampire speed so I didn't have long before my pixie best friend was at me again. Just then, the door opened and Rose walked in. Before I had a chance to react, she put her hand up to silence me.

"I know we aren't friends, and might never be, but I'm here to make a truce. Peace offering if you will. Here," she handed me a simple plain gold bangle, medium sized gold hoop earrings, and a long dangling gold chained necklace with a large crystal, old styled key and large solid silver heart. I stared at the items she handed me. I liked them. Maybe we had some things in common.

"I knew you would like them, and I thought they would match your dress for tonight. I helped Alice pick it." Rose said with a small smile. I returned the smile with a whispered "thank you." She nodded her head at me and left the room. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't even think straight. Just then Alice came out wearing a baby pink halter dress with an open back that left nothing to the imagination and black open toed stiletto's. She smiled at me and pulled out a dress bag and shoe box. I took a deep breath. Here we go. I opened the dress bag first. There staring at me was a mid thigh length dress with three quarter sleeves. Modest and plain. I smiled. I liked it. Alice smiled even wider. I opened up the shoe box next. There staring back at me were not a pair of heels, but a pair of black pointed toe flats with gold studs. As if to accentuate the shoes, Alice pulled out a black studded waist belt. The outfit was perfect. I was looking forward to tonight now! I couldn't wait to show Jasper.

"I knew you would love it." Alice said. I smiled in return and happily got dressed. Once all done, Alice grabbed my phone and took a photo of me just as I turned to face her after admiring myself in the mirror.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just sending it to Jasper." She replied with a smirk on her face. I went to object but she already sent it. Not a moment later there was a knock on the door. Alice opened her door and there stood Jasper in a black tight fitting t-shirt, dark blue faded jeans that hugged him in a the right places, and well worn brown cow boy boots! Oh my! Alice slipped out of the room leaving us alone. He stood there and looked at me hungrily, up and down. He walked toward me slowly. It felt like an eternity before he reached me.

"That dress exceeds anything I ever imagined it looking on you." He whispered close to my ear. I shuddered. He wasn't even touching me.

"In that case, I might wear it more often." I squeaked out. He chuckled snaking a arm around my waist and putting his hand under my chin to tilt my face up to his. He looked at me, asking permission. I nodded slightly, he didn't need to be told twice. His lips met mine gently at first. Lovingly, sweet, chaste. He pulled back slightly then kissed more deeply. I put my hands in his hair and balled my fists. I could tell he liked that. His hand glided to my backside and I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. The moment was short lived. Alice stomped back in and cleared her throat. We both pulled back and glared at Alice.

"As much as I'm glad your both having your first kiss, I don't have time to re-do Bella's make up." Jasper and I both rolled our eyes and pulled away from each other. "We are leaving in 20 minutes. Are you ready Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I've been ready since you dragged bella off to play Bella-Barbie." Jasper deadpanned. I giggled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"No funny business. Not until we at least get there." Alice warned, using two fingers to gesture she was watching us, then walked out leaving the door open. I took a deep breath and looked at Jasper.

"To be continued." I said. He just smiled, grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on the back of my hand. He could be so sweet. "Where are Carlisle and Esme? I haven't seen them since last night." I asked.

"There was some emergency at a medical research lab in New York. I'm not sure how long they will be gone for, but they didn't say what the emergency was." Jasper said. I wonder what the emergency was. I suppose if it was detrimental they would have called in.

"Ok. I would have liked to see them after what happened this morning, but I'm sure I'll see them soon enough." I said with a smile. Jasper kissed me cheek.

"Don't stress darlin'. Everything is and will be fine." Jasper said with a smile.

"Ok, I believe you." "Ready for our first date?"

"Got my fake I.D?" I said with a smirk.

"Of course ma'am." Jasper said with a bow. I giggled and he grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs together.

"ok let's get going! We still need to get Bella some dinner so she doesn't fall on her ass after 2 drinks!" Alice said.

"She doesn't need two drinks to fall on her ass." Emmett said laughing. I glared at him.

"Let's just go." I grunted. Emmett grabbed me up in a bear hug saying "but I still love you, Belly!" Damn you Emmett!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The ride to Seattle was short. We took Emmett's jeep, but that didn't stop Emmett from seriously exceeding the speed limit whenever possible. What would have been a four hour trip was turned into two hours. Alice sat upfront with Emmett happily chatting with him about what potential the club we were heading to had. Emmett mentioned the strippers but was quickly shut down by Alice's hand to the back of his head. Both Jasper and I giggled. We mainly sat in silence, Jasper's arm around me and hand stroking my knee and lower thigh lovingly. Half way through the trip there, Jasper leaned in close to me, his lips millimetres from my earlobe and whispered

"I know we haven't said it out loud, but you know I love you." My chest swelled and I smiled so wide, a burst of happiness exploding from me.

"I know, just as you know I love you." I said facing him, placing my hand on his cheek. He smiled and kissed me chastely, but lovingly. With that said, he raised his voice.

"I think it's time for pre drinks." He reached behind me and pulled out a four pack of southern comfort, a bottle of green fairy absinthe and a bottle of vodka. When was that put in the car? I didn't have time to ask as Alice and Emmett cheered and each had a can in their hand as I was handed mine. The next hour was spent seeing who could chug the most the fastest. I didn't participate. I would have needed my stomach pumped trying to keep up with them! I managed my can, a shot of absinthe and a shot of vodka. That was enough for me! We arrived and immediately went to the VIP line. Of course. We were in and hands stamped and at the bar ordering more drinks before I could say a word. The music was loud and thumping. It had me tapping my foot. I looked around at the other patrons. They were beautiful. And human. I felt out of place and self conscience. Jasper grabbed me around the waist and made me look at him.

"You are the most gorgeous, beautiful, sexy person here. Vampire or human. Don't you dare feel that way! Can't you see the looks your getting?" I shook my head. I was too busy looking at my feet. Emmett then said

"if another guy looks at her I might have to join you in castrating every 'boy' here, Jasper." I had to giggle. I quickly gulped my drink and was led to a private booth upstairs over looking the dance floor. A waitress in hot pants and boob tube came over to take our drink order. She looked at Jasper and directly spoke to him, deliberately bending over so he could see her cleavage. He was not interested. But that didn't stop me from jumping on his lap and blocking her view. I felt him smile into my back and run his hands up my thighs to stop on my hips. The waitress straightened back up and I gruffly ordered a round of shots and cocktails. She scurried away.

"You aren't even a vampire yet and you are already possessive, ready and willing to stake your claim. It's amazing and sexy. If only I could mark you..." He trailed off pulling my back flush against him and kissing my neck. I was putty under his skilful touch. The waitress returned with our drinks and scurried away. With that we all took our shots. Alice and Emmett finished their drinks before I did, so excused themselves to dance. Jasper and I watched them, having a laugh at their antics. Taking the piss out of everyone's dancing, often breaking out in a syncronized routine. I was definitely feeling the affects of the alcohol so excused myself to go to the ladies room. When I got back, I heard 'party people' playing by Fergie and Nelly pumping through the club. I made my way over to Jasper fist pumping the air and wiggling my booty. I sat on Jasper's lap and asked him if he was having a good time. He responded with a wide smile. We were joined by Alice and Emmett.

"My turn to steal Bella for a dance. I saw that fist pumping action. I got it on my phone!" Alice said with a smile firmly in place. I scowled and quickly downed my drink.

"Alright Alice, let's go!"

"Have fun." Jasper said as I left his lap. Alice linked her arm with mine and we headed for the crowded dance floor. 'Sexy bitch' by akon started playing. 'Oh yeah! This is my jam' I thought. Yep. I was drunk already. Damn Alice! She saw this. We got to the dance floor and started dancing. We were soon Surrounded by two men. Both getting closer every second. I tried to ignore them, even grinding on Alice and putting my arms around her. It only spurred them on. Just as predicted they were on us. I turned to my 'captor' and whispered in his ear

"my boyfriend won't like what your trying to do."

"He ain't here baby, just go with it." And he grabbed my ass. Then Jasper was behind me, forcefully removing the mans hand from my ass, Alice safely tucked under his other arm. He must have removed the other guy. My 'captor' went to object when Emmett appeared in front of me, just as livid. He ran. Emmett and Alice went back to dancing together, and I slowly turned to face Jasper.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell him." I said earnestly.

"I know." He said, eyes still black. I lovingly stroked his back, soothing him. His eyes were still black, but not from anger.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"The part where I'm your boyfriend." He answered.

"I think we both know we are more than that. We are to be together for eternity." Wow, nothing like a bit of Dutch courage to bring forth my deepest, darkest truths and desires. He smiled a big toothy smile, grabbed my face and whispered "I love you" before his mouth was on mine. It was forceful, passionate, loving, sexy, all at once.

"And I love you." I whispered when he let me breath. He began to move, me following his movements to some upbeat r'n'b mix. I couldn't place it, but it was good. Damn he could move! I caught sight of Alice and Emmett, perfectly synchronised as usual. Jasper placed his hands on my behind and really started moving. It was like sex with clothes on. He turned me around and continued. Rolling his hips into me. We started walking backwards, to the furtherest corner, slightly out of view.

"Just keep moving. I want to do something for you." He whispered. His hand slipped up my dress before I could react. My stomach dropped and a heat spread starting in my lower stomach and spreading. I squeezed my legs together.

"It's ok, relax. Just feel. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said, placing a tender, lingering kiss on my neck. I let him have control. I just felt. It was mind blowing. His fingers were magic. I exploded with a grunt and a sigh. I suppressed a scream, not that it mattered. He held me up, turned me around and kissed me deeply. With that we got another drink.

We left at 2 am. I curled up in Jasper's lap and snoozed most of the trip home. When I woke, I was in Jasper's room. He laid next to me, looking at me. I sat up and realised i was still wearing the dress. I excused myself to go to the bathroom for a quick shower. I collapsed in Jasper's arms and slept for the remainder of the early morning. Jasper stroked my hair and would place a kiss on my temple occasionally. I awoke to a smiling Jasper.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, my own smile firmly in place.

"The most beautiful woman in the world." He replied before kissing me chastely.

"I would say the same but your not a woman." I replied with a laugh, and received my ribs being tickled in return.

"What time is it?" I asked when I finished laughing.

"11am. Your not due home till four. You still have time to sober up and look presentable for Charlie." Jasper said.

"Good," I said. "Because I'm in need of some hang over food and a day in bed."

"already organised and waiting. Bacon and eggs?"

"I love you." I said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He chuckled and left the room.

The few hours I had left before I went home were spent talking and joking with Jasper, Emmett and Alice about the night before. Even Rose joined in, and slapped Emmett upside the head for mentioning the strippers. The time came and I was due home. I kissed jasper good bye and waved the others off. I got home and Charlie was immersed in a game on tv so I got to work on dinner, served it up and excused myself to go to 'bed'. I would tell Charlie tomorrow that Edward and I were over. I went to my room and Jasper was already waiting for me. No words were spoken, there was no need. We just got into bed and cuddled up. I slept soundly while he stroked my hair and kissed my shoulder.

I awoke the next morning to heavy rain. Jasper wasn't beside me anymore, he was over by the window, looking out. I sat up and stretched.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Carlisle just rang. Seems there really was an emergency. He is coming home either tonight or early morning. He's just gotta make sure the issue is contained before he leaves. He wants to have a family meeting as soon as he gets back."

"Is it that bad?" I asked

"Must be." He crawled back into bed with me and wrapped me in his arms. Should I worry if Carlisle is so flustered? I guess I'll find out in the next 24 hours. For now, I'll just bask in the glory that is Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

While laying in Jasper's arms that morning, I thought back on the last 3 months. How things had changed dramatically. I thought back to when the friendship between Jasper and I began, after my outburst I had at him for apologising when there was no need. It flowed effortlessly after that into a friendship, and quickly blossomed into the love we share now. It was like a whirlwind. I remember watching him training the Cullen's and the pack for the up coming battle with Victoria. Although they all moved too fast for my mere mortal eyes, the glimpses I caught of him were magnificent. He was a vision of fierceness and strength. Utterly focused and skilled. After every session I attended and managed to keep my eyes open for, he would always approach me, asking my opinion and keeping me informed of the battle plan, any changes or developments. Edward was always caught up in being an interpreter for the wolves, so he never paid much attention to Jasper and I. I cherished those moments. We were like-minded, and both agreed that having me there on the battle field was the best approach, but of course were out voted by Edward and Carlisle. Although Jasper was the one with the experience and so obviously was the leader, my vote didn't count, as usual. I'm just the human, here for protecting and bossing around. I felt like a pet. But Jasper always made me feel like an equal. It was just before the battle I realised my feelings for jasper, and mentally kicked myself for agreeing to marry Edward. I was too ashamed of myself to admit it to Jasper, but Edward called the family in the first available moment we all had, and announced the news. I kept me head down, I couldn't look any of them in the eye. But when I did lift my head slightly and caught Jasper's eye, he shook his head. He knew. But he never let it show he was upset. I now know he knew we were fated to be together, and it was just a matter of time before I shattered the already broken glass that was Edwards and mine relationship, and ran to Jasper. Alice would have kept him in the loop, helped him stay strong till I broke free from Edward. I can't imagine how he would have felt.

Jasper jolted me from my musings when he got out of bed. I was about to ask him what he was doing until he handed me a lit cigarette and leant against the frame of the open window, already puffing on his own cigarette. I joined him by the window and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Just recapping the last 3 months and how much has changed. Thinking back to the moment I realised I loved you." That made him smile. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. His eyes and facial expressions told me all the things he didn't say out loud. The silent communication was one of the things I liked the most, other than when he did speak. His voice made me weak at the knees.

After finishing his cigarette, he kissed me deeply.

"I have to go," he said against my lips when he let me up for air, "I need to hunt. I won't be far and I'll have my phone on me if you need me."

"I always need you."

"As Do I, too, but I can't put it off too much longer. Do what you need to do. You still need to talk to Charlie."

"I know," I sighed, "I'll do it as soon as he is home."

"He is home. He didn't go fishing today. I'll call you later unless I hear from Carlisle or Esme before that."

"Ok. I'll talk to you soon." I said, and with that, he was out the window.

My talk with Charlie was brief. I didn't tell him about Jasper of course, he wouldn't understand. He was just happy that the engagement was off and Edward had left town for a while.

The day dragged. I tried to busy myself doing housework and cooking dinner for Charlie, but every time I checked the clock, only minutes had passed instead of hours like I thought. It was frustrating. I decided to call Jacob. I hadn't heard from him since just after the battle. He didn't answer his phone, of course, so I sent him a text.

'Hey Jacob. I was just ringing to tell you that I called the engagement with Edward off. He wasn't my mate, but I found out who was. Give me a bell when your free. Bella'

Well, that took up all of three minutes. I chanced a glance at the clock. 7pm. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to text Jasper. As if on cue, my phone vibrated, Jasper's I.d on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella. Sorry I took so long. Carlisle and Esme are back. They are just waiting for you to get here."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Good, I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said with a smile, and hung up the phone. I grabbed the closest jacket in my room and slipped my converse on. I ran down the stairs, rushing a 'bye dad, be home later' and was out the door before he could react. I cranked the engine and lit a cigarette. I was a ball of nerves. Was Edward going to be back, too? I didn't think to ask Jasper. I wish I had.

I made it to the Cullen residence in record time, Jasper meeting me in the driveway. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. I tried to shrug it off, blaming my sudden anxiety on the possibility of Edward being home, but I was lying to myself. It felt like I was in slow motion as I made it into the Cullen house.

"What's going on?" I asked as they all came into view, Edward wasn't there.

"Have a seat, Bella." Carlisle said. "It might be wise for you to sit."

Jasper brought over a chair for me to sit on because I was rooted to the spot. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 I sat there, waiting for Carlisle to speak. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had. My mind was buzzing and going through some of the possibilities of why we were all called for this meeting. Wouldn't Edward be here to? It felt like hours before Carlisle spoke, when in reality it had only been seconds.

"Remember when we left, Bella?" He asked. I nodded my head. How could I forget?

"We told the hospital I had accepted a job in New York. Well, it was a half truth. I was working on some research part time in New York, working on a cure for cancer and other types of diseases. We were trying to find more efficient and quicker ways to eradicate them, or even slow the process down, giving the patient more time to live. There was a middle aged doctor I was working with, he was going behind the medical board officials' back, and created a virus. He gave the virus to a few volunteers; people who were dying from various diseases and cancers. When the board found out, it was too late. The virus had killed the patients within hours of being subjected to the virus. But they didn't stay dead."

To be honest, I didn't see how this had anything to do with me. Or any of us for that matter.

"You haven't finished, have you?" I asked. Carlisle looked down at his clasped hands, Esme put her hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"Just tell us, Carlisle. I don't understand why this concerns us." Rose said, visibly annoyed. She never kept her thoughts to herself. Carlisle sighed and continued.

"They didn't call me and tell me it was an emergency for nothing. The corpse's became reanimated, and two out of the four escaped. The other two put up a fight and managed to kill one of the other doctors. He, too, became reanimated within hours. This wouldn't be an issue if it was just the two that escaped because I could have tracked them down and killed them, but Dr. Greer, the man responsible for the virus, had given the virus to at least 12 other patients who died, and he 'disposed' of the bodies by dumping them in the ocean. Given the fact that the other four became reanimated, the other 12 will, without a doubt, do the same. The reanimated corpse's can infect other humans by biting. They seem to want to feed on their flesh. To make matters worse, they don't really have a sent. They smell faintly of decomposing flesh, so you could easily mistake it for a dead animal or old kill."

"So, they are zombies?" Emmett asked. Gotta love Emmett!

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Carlisle said.

"There's more," Esme piped up for the first time, "just by sheer chance, we happened to run into Garett on our way back. He not only has seen these corpse's, but witnessed a newborn vampire feed on it. The newborn instantly started vomiting violently, then collapsed. The newborn was leaking venom from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. He was slowly dying. If you bite one of the corpses, you will die slowly unless you get blood. It's not just the humans at stake, it's us too."

What. The. Fuck? Was this a joke?

"So this is some resident evil shit? Awesome!" Said Emmett. Everyone just glared at him.

"What? Why does everyone have to be so negative?" Poor Emmett. I smiled at him to let him know not everyone had a stick up their ass.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I rang the Volturi on the drive home from the airport and told Aro everything I just told all of you. Although he seemed concerned, he has stated we are not to expose ourselves by trying to stop this sure to be apocalypse. We are to spread the word of the impending doom, and protect our area of feeding, but that it is. We are supposed to let the humans deal with it."

I was numb. I needed a moment to process this. I stood up, accidentally knocking the chair back, but Jasper caught it before it hit the floor. I excused myself and calmly walked out the front door and sat on the porch. I went to pull a cigarette from my pocket, but Jasper already had one for me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice he followed me. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where's Edward? I would have thought he should be here, considering the circumstances." I asked.

"Carlisle already rang him and told him the news. Edward said he will only come back if the situation gets worse." Jasper said. I just nodded my head. There wasn't anything else to say on the subject. Oh my god!

"Renee!" I shouted. "I have to ring her! See if she is ok!" Jasper grabbed my arm before I could run inside.

"Shh Bella, she is fine. Carlisle and Esme already checked on her on their way back." Jasper said, pulling me into his arms.

"How do you know about Edward and Renee already?" I asked.

"I can hear Carlisle talking inside. He rang and told Edward before you arrived." He said, stroking my hair. I let out a sigh.

"I suppose we should consult Alice. See if she can see anything." I said.

"I can feel her frustration and annoyance. I gather she is already searching the future."

"She could see something soon. Let's go in and wait." I said grabbing Jasper's hand. He nodded at me and led the way back to where the family were. They were all scattered across the dinning room, stock still, except Alice, who had her eyes closed, quietly mumbling, rocking back and forth. Her eyebrows were creased in concentration, or frustration, or possibly both. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes open and stood up from her sitting position on the floor.

"I can't see anything, but I gather that's because they live on instinct. They don't think, so there are no decisions made. We are running blind." Alice said. I didn't need to be an empath to know she was agitated. I didn't blame her.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We kick some zombie ass!" Emmett said, looking like he was going to explode with excitement. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Like in resident evil?" Jasper asked, quirking his eyebrow, smirk in place.

"Hell yeah Jasper! Let's go get some guns and make a night of it!" Emmett boomed. He had me suppressing a giggle.

"You are not buying any guns." Rose said. Emmett pouted but winked at Jasper when she wasn't looking. We couldn't do much more talking on the subject. But before I made my leave, I turned to Carlisle.

"What about the pack?"

"I'll go for a run up to the treaty line and see if I can get in contact with Sam. Maybe we can work out a patrol system or plan. I'll set up a meeting."

"Let me know when you do, I'd like to be present." I said. With that, I looked at the time. Almost 9pm. Charlie won't be in bed yet.

"Should I tell Charlie?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm sure he'll find out soon enough." Jasper said.

"Ok, I'll leave it for now. He may not even find out. Who knows? Maybe the vampires have already eradicated the problem." I said with a forced laugh. I said a quick parting to everyone, Jasper in tow, and headed home.

I greeting Charlie on my way up to my bedroom and closed my door. Jasper was waiting by the window, looking out. I used the opportunity to change and jump into bed. We had lots to discuss but it could wait till the morning. For now, I just wanted to curl up in Jasper's arms and sleep, which is exactly what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

The volturi haven't made a big deal out of the issue yet as it hasn't escalated. As far as they know, the 'zombies' are still out at sea. I'll get into it shortly. :)

CHAPTER 5

I awoke in the same position I fell asleep in, wrapped in Jasper's arms. He smiled down at me and planted a kiss on my temple.

"Slept well?" He asked. I wiggled closer to him.

"I seem to sleep like a log while I'm in your arms." I said. He just smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but we have things to discuss." I knew this was coming but I wanted to prolong this simple, blissful moment.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked while rolling out if bed.

"How about we start with us." Yes, that was an easier topic. "Shoot." I said with a smile, walking over to the window. Of course Jasper knew what I was doing, in the blink of an eye, he was beside me with a cigarette. I smiled in response.

"You still want to be changed. But when?" He asked.

"Well I would have suggested sooner rather than later, but given the recent events, it might not be wise, with all the zombies running around. I can just see myself trying to suck one dry if you changed me now." I said with a laugh.

"Good point," Jasper chuckled. "So we play it by ear then?"

"I think that's best, but you'll just have to protect me a little longer." I said.

"I'd still do it even if you were a vampire. Your my mate. I'll always be the same way with you regardless." He said, stroking my cheek.

"So it's settled: once everything dies down?" I asked.

"I think so." He answered. "Are you going to tell Charlie?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on telling him anything yet. He wouldn't understand, and in his eyes, it would look like I broke off the engagement to Edward for his brother. I don't think it will go down well." I said. He nodded his head.

"I'll have to officially meet him so I can come visit you a bit more. That way, it's not like your sneaking around and constantly hanging around the Cullen house."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said with a smile. "When will I get to meet Peter and Charlotte?" I asked. Jasper smiled so wide I thought it would crack. It was infectious, or he could have been projecting.

"I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later."

"Good. I can't wait!" I said, cuddling Jasper's side.

"There is one other thing I want to ask," he said seriously "I want to marry you, not in the near future, but I'd like very much if you were still human so Charlie can walk you down the isle."

"That's doable. I'll agree to that." I said.

"Everything else is kind of in valid now, seeming as there is impending doom on the horizon, again." Jasper said with a sigh.

"You can say that again." I said with a snort. I got up from the window and got my clothes out for the day.

"Should we have a second date? Could be a while before I can take you out again." Jasper asked.

"You don't have to. I'm happy as long as I'm in your arms. We have eternity to go out and experience things together." I told him.

"Maybe we could take a trip to see my home town when things settle down. And go visit your mum." Jasper said with a smile.

"I'd like that." I whispered, throwing myself in his arms. He lifted my face to meet his and kissed me so passionately I thought my knees would give way.

"Stop," he said against my lips "or we won't ever leave this room. We need to check in with Carlisle."

"I can't help it. Your too sexy for your clothes." I said with a wink. He playfully slapped my behind as I made my way to my bedroom door.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I'll get you some breakfast." He said.

"Thank you Jasper." I said before going to the bathroom. After my shower and breakfast, we headed to the Cullen's. Jasper opted to drive so he could hold me close to him. It was nice, he was never in a rush to get somewhere and never ragged on my truck like Edward.

We were met by all the Cullen's standing in the driveway. We got out of the truck a bit confused.

"We are going to meet the pack now. Are you still coming?" Asked Carlisle.

"Of course." I said. With that, I was on Jasper's back and he took off with a run. He was faster than the rest. I thought Edward was the fastest? I'll log that question for Jasper away for later. Within a few minutes, we were in the clearing that we used for the battle. The pack were already there. I jumped off Jasper's back and walked forward. I spotted Jake standing to Sam's right. I waved and smiled. He nodded once, and turned back to the Cullen's.

"thank you for meeting us. Unfortunately, Edward isn't here. Would it be too much to ask if one of you shifted to your human form?" Carlisle asked. Ever the gentleman. Jake ran behind the tree's and came back moments later in a pair of cut off jeans.

"What's up, doc?" Jake asked. Carlisle recapped what he told us last night. The pack were silent. Finally jake spoke up

"would you have any clue what it could do to is if we were bitten?"

"I don't know." Carlisle answered simply. "I'd imagine if it could kill one of us, the effects to the pack could be of the same effect." Jake nodded. He turned suddenly to me and saw my hand in Jasper's. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jasper stepped forward but I stopped him with my hand.

"Now is not the time, Jake. We will talk, but when the time comes." I said looking him square in the eye.

"Whatever Bella." He said. Jasper tensed beside me. I squeezed his hand. He turned to me and I mouthed 'no'. He nodded and moved me slightly behind him.

"I'll talk this over with Sam and get back to you. We will patrol the Rez as usual. But we will be in touch." Jake said, and with that said, they were gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The rest of the Cullen's took off, leaving us behind.

"Why don't we walk back?" I asked.

"Sure. But let me know if you get tired." Jasper said. We walked hand in hand, talking about trivial things and trading stories. It was nice. Peaceful. It was good to be in our bubble. We both knew things wouldn't be the same after today, and we both just enjoyed the normality and pure innocence of this perfect moment. Who knew when we would get this again...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight.**

CHAPTER 6

A few days passed without incident. The pack simultaneously patrolling as per usual, and the Cullen's took turns running a perimeter around the town. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. We thought we were in the clear, until about a week after the initial breakout. I was on my way to the Cullen's. When I arrived, Alice was massaging her temples in the corner, eyes shut tight. The rest of the Cullen's were in various poses, scattered around the lounge room. The feeling of tension so thick in the air it was almost choking me. Esme was in Carlisle's arms, a frown marring her beautiful face. Jasper came up behind me and slipped his arms around me tightly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's started." Was all Jasper whispered in my ear.

"It seems the 12 corpses washed up in different places and ran a rampage. It's only in the coastal towns and city's, but people are already going into a panic. I suspect they will be here within the next day or two. One washed up in Italy and made quite a mess. Aro has given the all clear to do what needs to done to protect our food supply." Carlisle spoke softly.

"The pack.." I started but Jasper cut me off.

"I rang Billy just before you arrived. He passed the message on. There's more..." I went to question Jasper but Carlisle piped up.

"It wasn't just the 12 that washed ashore. It seems Dr. Greer wasn't exactly truthful in how many patients he 'treated'."

The numb feeling was back. I couldn't move my mouth. Jasper sent me some calm. I squeezed his hand in gratitude.

"How many?" I finally asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but 12 couldn't cause this much damage. I'm guessing it had to be roughly 100." Carlisle said looking at me. I blanched. How did he get away with it? Treating so many people and not raising suspicion any earlier? I couldn't voice my questions. My head was swimming. Renee came to mind. Was she ok?

"I have to get Renee back here! We need to protect her!" I almost screamed. My vision was becoming cloudy. I took a few deep breaths. Jasper tried to push me some calm but I pushed it away. I spun around to stare daggers at him.

"Stop! Now is not the time to be calm! Renee could be in danger!" I screamed at Jasper.

"We can't leave here, we need to protect forks." Jasper said calmly.

"Edward said he wouldn't come back unless the situation got worse, right? Well, it's worse! Tell him to go get Renee and bring her back here!" Yes, that could work.

"Bella," Carlisle began.

"No! I won't loose her! If you won't call him, I'll do it myself! And if he won't help me, I'll be going to get her myself!" I said, stomping outside. I needed some space. I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number. It only rang once before he answered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said.

"Carlisle said you would come back if things got worse, yes?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes, I said that. Why? What's happened?"

"The shit hit the fan, that's what happened. You need to come back, but I need you to do something for me." I said, softening my voice.

"Anything Bella." He answered. I took a deep breath.

"Please, Edward, go get Renee. I'm frightened for her life. I need her back here so I can protect her."

"Bella, I don't know..."

"You just said you would do anything, why are you suddenly back tracking?" I said, venom in my voice.

"Ok Bella. I'll leave straight away. Ring her now and tell her to prepare to leave."

"Thank you Edward. I really, truly, appreciate this."

"I know Bella. I'll see you in a couple of days." Edward disconnected the phone after that. I let out a sigh of relief. I hoped it wasn't too late. I rang Renee, but there was no answer. I tried the home phone, but it was disconnected. Something didn't feel right, but I pushed it aside. Surely she just left the receiver off the hook by accident. And maybe she just didn't hear her phone. I opted for a quick text. No point ringing her over and over again. I text Phil the same thing just incase. Then I waited. I lit a cigarette, giving myself something to while I waited. I finished my cigarette and lit another. Still nothing. I butted it out. If I had another cigarette my throat would probably be sore. Jasper joined me in my pacing I had started when I first called Edward. He didn't speak. He just held my hand.

"What's the plan?" I finally asked.

"At the moment, Emmett is trying to talk Rose into letting him buy some guns." I cracked a smile.

"Tell him I want some, too." I said. I heard Emmett's booming laughter at my answer from inside, then a loud, resounding smack I'm sure came from Rose.

"What about Charlie? He needs protection, too. I know you won't let me go back home." I said. Then an idea struck me.

"I'll send him to the Rez. The pack can protect him. I'm sure he knows of the out break by now. As if on cue, my phone rang, Charlie's name on the screen. I kept it short. I told him to pack up and head to the Rez. I was staying with the Cullen's and I'll keep in touch. I didn't leave room for argument. To prove my point, I sent a text to Jacob to escort Charlie to the Rez, and that we should meet to discuss what was to happen. I made my way back into the house, feeling a little more in control of myself.

"Edward is on his way to get Renee now. I've sent my dad to the Rez, and I've told Jacob that we need meet to discuss what's to happen now. I'll be staying here for the mean time." I announced to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose. Alice was still deep in concentration. I approached her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, Alice. Stop trying to see. It won't do any good."

She snapped her eyes open and stared at me with such annoyance and anger I flinched back, removing my hand from her shoulder. Her features immediately softened.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said sincerely. I embraced her. There wasn't anything else I could say to ease her frustration. I hoped my comfort was enough to soothe her. It seemed to do the job, as I released her, there was a smile tugging at her lips.

"There is one thing I did see; and that was your extended stay here. So, I went shopping and got you a whole new wardrobe so you don't have to leave." I suppressed a groan, not wanted to dampen her spirits. I just smiled and embraced her again. She suddenly stood rigid in my arms. I pulled back and looked at her. It wasn't a vision. I glanced at everyone else. They were all tensed and still.

"The pack is approaching." Jasper said, moving at vampire speed to the door and opening it to let the pack in.

"What's the plan?" Sam said, just standing inside the door, also rigid like the Cullen's.

"I think the treaty should be void until this mess is cleaned up. None of us can properly protect ourselves or the people if we don't work together. This is a threat to all if us, and we can't properly eradicate the problem while the treaty still stands." I looked at Jasper as he spoke. His tone was commanding, leaving no room for argument. He stood straighter, making him taller, and his face was as hard as stone, his eyes pools of never ending black. This was the Major, God of war. I always secretly wanted to see this side of him, while terrifying, it was sexy. Sam blanched at Jasper's tone and stance. I couldn't see the pack, they opted to stay in the driveway. It took Sam a few seconds to compose himself. He just nodded at Jasper, and extended his hand in a gesture of compliance. Jasper accepted the gesture, and with a firm and authoritative tone, said

"I want a status report from either you or one of the pack every hour, just as I will report to you with our findings. Run a perimeter and I'll send one of mine to do the same. Once we can establish the level of what the immediate danger is, we can set a concrete plan. Understood?" Sam just nodded, and turned on his heel, leaving with the pack. Jasper turned to the rest of the Cullen's.

"Go. Now." He said, and in the blink of an eye, everyone was gone but the Major and I. I squirmed under his intense gaze. He was projecting pure lust and love that had my knees buckling and my heart racing. He approached me slowly, a mischievous smirk playing on those beautiful, kissable lips. He grabbed me roughly on my hips and pulled me flush against him.

"We don't have much time." He said seductively. I inhaled sharply. His hand moved to the back of my hair and pulled my head back roughly, grazing his teeth down the length of my exposed neck. I was jelly in his hands. He lifted me in his arms and had me up stairs in his room before I could blink. He laid me on the bed, and removed his clothes too fast for me to see, and lowered himself on top of me.

"Trust me?" He asked.

"With my life." I answered.

"Good." He kissed me passionately and ripped my clothes from my body in one swift movement. He sheathed me in on quick thrust. I felt the sting of my virginity breaking only momentarily as Jasper sent me all the lust and love he felt for me. I looked into his black eyes and Whispered "I love you." Before I got lost in the the Bermuda Triangle that was our love making.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I awoke feeling sore, but extremely happy. I thought back to the night before, realising why I felt the way I did. I blushed. It was perfect, better then anything I could have ever imagined. I felt warm... To warm. Where was Jasper? I turned over, confirming he wasn't there. How long had I slept? I got up, looking for something to put on. After all, Jasper did rip my clothes in half, including my underwear. Then I remembered what Alice said last night. I ran to the closet and found all the new clothes. They weren't half bad, pricey, but more my style. I grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear and one if Jasper's t-shirts, and headed for the shower.

When I was done, I found my phone and checked it. Nothing from Renee. I was really starting to worry. Nothing from Edward either. I decided not to dwell on it. He was probably almost there, considering it was early morning now.

I needed food pronto considering I didn't eat last night. I made my way into the kitchen. All the Cullen's, bar Rose and Alice, were cooking me breakfast. They all looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a good morning." Emmett said waggling his eye brows. This time, it was Esme who cracked him upside the head. I blushed and Jasper laughed. He walked over to me and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Good morning." He said. His eyes were no longer black, but a smouldering gold. He must have hunted.

"Good morning."

"You already said that." Jasper said with a chuckle. I blushed from head to toe. Come on, Bella! Could you act anymore like an idiot?

"Here Bella, this should replenish your strength and energy that I'm sure you depleted last night." Carlisle said with a smirk, handing me a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of juice. Not you, too?!

"So what happened last night with the patrols?" I asked trying to change the subject. I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I killed four of those zombies early this morning. It's just like all the zombie movies, you gotta remove the head." Emmett said with enthusiasm.

"Good to know." I said with a smile, then it dropped from my face.

"I thought we had a couple more days or so before they got here?" I asked.

"I was wrong in my calculations." Carlisle said. Esme put her hand on his shoulder.

"We all make mistakes." She said.

"What about the pack?" I asked.

"They did take down a few. They are running the Rez in groups of four. We managed to get a temporary plan in action for the time being. Alice and Rose are running a patrol now." Jasper said, sitting beside me.

"Has anyone heard from Edward or spoken to him?" I asked.

"Not yet sweet heart, give it some time." Esme said. I just nodded. I would ring him later, but I would ring Charlie straight after breakfast.

"How are you going getting those guns, Emmett?" I asked.

"Working on it little sis." Emmett said with a wink.

"Good, we can go all resident evil on those zombies together." I said with a laugh.

"Hell yeah! Maybe we could invite your dad along too." Emmett said, giving me a high five. Jasper tensed beside me, but I just put my hand on his leg, letting him know without speaking that I would be fine.

"Does anyone fancy watching some zombie movies today? Not all of us have super natural strength and skin as hard as rock, I need to brush up on my zombie killing knowledge."

"I will, but it's my turn to patrol with Jasper once the girls get back." Emmett said.

"It's fine Emmett, I've gotta check in with Charlie anyway." I said, getting up to rinse my plate. I was going to make the best of a bad situation, I refused to wallow in a pit of sadness or anxiety. I gave Charlie a brief phone call. He was fine, watching some game on tv at Billy's. Once he knew I was safe, he excused himself to continue watching the game. I was glad to see he was enjoying himself despite the circumstances. I went and sat on the front porch with Jasper. He handed me his cigarette which I took great fully.

"How's Charlie?"

"Fine, watching some game on tv with billy. He didn't even seem fazed by all this." I said.

"That's good to hear." Jasper said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I leant into his side, breathing in his intoxicating scent deeply.

"How long until Alice and Rose get back?" I asked.

"Any minute now." He answered back.

"Well I'll just enjoy the time we have left sitting here with you." I said.

"Sounds good to me. How are you feeling anyway? After last night?"

"A bit sore, but a good sore. And extremely happy." I said, nuzzling his neck.

"I feel the same, except I'm not sore." He said with a cheeky grin. I playfully slapped his arm, which was like hitting concrete. That earned another laugh from Jasper.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"About two hours or so, depending on what happens. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Ok." I said. Rose came into my line of vision, covered in blood splatters.

"Meet Alice down there, we just took out another five." She said.

"On it. Come on Emmett." Jasper called out. Jasper gave me a kiss on the cheek and squeezed my shoulder, then he was gone. I turned to Rose.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure. I would like to dispose of these clothes though." She said walking inside. I thought now was the time to call Edward. He should almost be there, if not already there. His phone went straight to voicemail. Strange. Maybe he was helping Renee and Phil. He will call me back. But I still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Are you coming inside, Bella?" Esme's voice came from behind me.

"Sure, there isn't anything to do out here anyway." I said getting up and following her inside. I supposed I could listen to my iPod and go through all the clothes Alice got me. I'm sure I saw some potential in Jasper's bookcase as well. That would keep me entertained until the guys got back.

Sure enough, the two hours flew by, so I made my way down stairs. Jasper hadn't called so he should be here momentarily. "No need to thank me, I already saw that you would like them, and I had fun Shopping for them." Alice said with a wink, walking past me to go upstairs. "Still, thank you, Alice." I said with a smile. "Your welcome!" She said, closing her bedroom door. Emmett walked in first, a tear in his singlet and a few drops of blood on his face and arms.

"Get a few, hey Emmett?" I asked with a smirk.

"You bet I did! Got four myself, Jasper got six."

"The numbers are increasing, should I be worried?" I asked.

"Nah little sis, we got it covered. Let me just have a shower and we can watch some ass kicking zombie movies!"

"I'll be waiting!" I said as he ran up to his and Rosalie's room. Actually, I could be waiting a while if Rosalie is still up there. I went to look for Carlisle and Esme, but they must have already left. That means Jasper should only be a few minutes away. 'Might just waste the time by having a cigarette.' I thought, heading for the front porch, my favourite spot. I can also see when Jasper returns from my spot on the porch. I gave Edward another call, but there was still no answer. I really couldn't shake the feeling... No, wait until I hear from Edward. I shouldn't make assumptions.

Sure enough, Jasper just about materialised in front of me.

"How many did you get?" I asked, standing and wrapping my arms around him.

"A few."

"Emmett said you got six." I said.

"Yes, Emmett was trying to make it into a game of 'who can get the most.' I won of course." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Ready for the zombie movie marathon?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, I just need a quick shower. Where is Emmett...? Oh, never mind. I hear and feel him. He could be a while. Would you like to join me?" Jasper asked seductively.

"I can't see no reason not to. Beats waiting for them to finish up. Maybe we can keep him waiting." I said with a wink.

"That's my girl." Jasper growled, picking me up and racing up stairs to his room. I could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews! i will reveal what happened to Renee and Edward in the next chapter. I'm still unsure where I'm going with this story, I'm just sorta winging it. Tell me what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight.**

CHAPTER 8

We managed to watch two of the resident evil movies before Emmett and Jasper back on patrol. I turned to Esme when she walked in.

"How many?" I asked her.

"10." She said with a frown. I really did start to feel scared now. It was getting increasingly worse as the hours were passing.

"Should we call for reinforcements yet?" I asked.

"I'm not sure sweet heart, your probably better off talking to Jasper." Esme said. I nodded my head and she headed upstair. Carlisle walked in seconds later.

"How are you fairing Carlisle?" I asked quietly. Even though these things were technically walking corpses, I didn't need and extra special sense to know he still didn't feel hright for having to decapitate them.

"I'm alright Bella." He said, facing me. "Thanks for asking, but if I had have paid more attention to Dr. Greer, I might have been able to avoid all this." He looked so sad.

"It's not your fault Carlisle. How were you to know? It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Let's just concentrate on fixing it." I said. He just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Bella. I like how you have managed to keep a positive attitude through all this. It gives me hope." He ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

I wish Emmett hadn't have challenged Jasper to another round. It was supposed to be Alice and Rose's turn to patrol, but Emmett got so hyped up after the movies, he just couldn't contain himself.

I tried to call Edward again, but there was still no answer. I needed to get out of here for a bit. Maybe Alice could drive me to the Rez so I could spend some time with Charlie.

"When do you want to go?" Alice asked me from behind.

"Now?" I asked.

"Sure, just let me get my keys and we can go." "Thanks Alice." I said jumping off the couch and running to grab a few items from Jasper's room. This would be my perfect opportunity to talk to Alice about some ideas I have. As soon as I was in the car I jumped straight into it.

"I want to help. I'm sure Charlie does, too. Do you think Jasper would object to giving me some training in protecting myself? Under the circumstances, I'm sure Charlie would teach me how to shoot." Alice seemed to go into a vision. After a minute she smiled.

"Yes, that could work. I'm not sure about Charlie because the wolves block my vision, but I don't have any doubt in my mind that Charlie would object." I smiled. Even if it was just me that could help out, it would ease everyone's patrol time, even if it were only an hour a day. I can't sit around being helpless, and being changed just wasn't an option right now. We got to the Rez and I directed Alice to Billy's house. Jacob came running out and swooped me up in a bear hug, spinning me around in circles.

"Hey Bells! Didn't expect you to come here! Dad and Charlie are inside." I waved Alice off and got dragged at almost a run into the house.

"Hey Billy, hey dad." I said as I walked in. Billy nodded with a smile. Charlie stood up and gave me a awkward hug.

"Bella, how are you?" He asked me when he released me.

"I'm good, dad. I have something to ask you."

"Shoot Bells."

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot, you know, just in case?" I asked. He mulled over it for a minute.

"Sure. When would you like to learn?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Ok Bella. Let's go out the back. I'll set up some targets."

"This I gotta see!" Jake said beside me. I rolled my eyes. It couldn't be too hard.

An hour later and I was still way off.

"Maybe we need to get her one of those lasers to put on top of the gun." Jake said, chuckling.

"That's not a half bad idea." Charlie said. "Ill source one tomorrow for you." Even though it was a joke at my expense, I had to agree. I wasn't very good. I handed the gun to Charlie and made my way to the front of the house. Jasper was pulling up in his black truck. I really loved that truck.

"Hey." I said as I walked towards him. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I instantly relaxed, inhaling his scent as he was doing the same with my hair.

"I have some stuff I want to talk to you about on the way home." I said.

"As do I." He said with a face splitting smile. I stood on the tips of my toes so I could reach his lips.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Charlie asked from about 20 feet behind me.

"Ummmm..." Shit.

"Hi chief Swan, I'm Jasper Hale. It's nice to finally meet you officially." He extended his hand towards Charlie. He returned the gesture. I slowly turned around to face him.

"We are dating...?" It came out as a question.

"I can see that." Charlie said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would take it well. I only just broke off my engagement to Edward." I squeaked.

"Your a grown woman. I can't stop you from doing what you want, just don't hide things from me. I still worry."

"of course dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted to wait a little."

"It's fine, but I want you to tell me the truth from now on."

"Yes dad. I will."

"Nice to finally meet you Jasper. I hope your not a fuck tard like your brother." With that, Charlie walked off.

"Did he really just say 'fuck tard', or am I going crazy?"

"No, he said it." Wow. Mind blown. I let out a loud laugh. It was pretty funny. I never heard my dad swear before.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Jasper asked, helping me in the truck.

"Can you train me to fight? Charlie is teaching me too shoot. Please? I want to help."

"Ok Bella, but it won't be easy, especially with the news I have for you." That smile was back.

"What?"

"Peter, Charlotte and Garett are on their way here. They should be here in two days. Think you can handle being not only taught by the Major, but three other unbeatable soldiers from the new born wars?" He asked. I was so excited.

"Yes! I'll learn so many different things! Plus with them here, the patrolling can be split up a bit more. I'm so excited!" I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat.

"I love you Bella, I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too, Jasper." I said smiling.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the resident evils when we get back?" He asked just as we pulled into the long drive way to the Cullen house.

"Yes, I'd love that. Will Emmett be joining us?"

"Yes he will, he lost again."

"How many?" I asked.

"I got eight, he got six." Jasper said with a chuckle. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. I was so happy and excited that I couldn't help running, knowing full well I could trip and hurt myself.

"Come on Emmett! We have some more zombie study to do!" I yelled once I got in the front door.

"Hell yeah little sis." Emmett said from the bottom of the stairs in front of me.

"Come on then, we still have much to learn." I said linking arms with him. At least I could forget about the world for a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

I've purposely made Bella ignorant to how bad everything really is. She is in for a rude awakening! I'll get into it now.

CHAPTER 9

Today was the day. Edward was supposed to return with my mother and Phil. It was still early morning so by my calculations, I would have until tonight before I would start searching myself. I had purposely avoided any type of media and any talk around the house of the fast approaching apocalypse. I couldn't let myself think Renee was dead. I had stopped the thought and made excuses for the bad feeling I kept feeling. But, maybe it was time to face the music.

"Carlisle, have you spoken to Edward?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"No, Bella. You were the last one to speak to him." Bless Carlisle, he never got angry with having to repeat himself.

I busied myself training with Jasper for most of the day. Just simple stretching to increase my flexibility and blocking on coming attacks. I was thoroughly worn out come eight o'clock that night. Where was Edward? I decided I needed to face the truth. Carlisle was the best person to ask, so I was going to find him. I knocked on the door of his study.

"Come in, Bella." He called out. I let myself in and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"This virus that Dr. Greer created... Did he do it on purpose?"

"You mean, did he creat the virus for this outbreak to happen?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"No. He brought the virus to the medical board and tried to get it approved for testing. It was purely his own creation. Quite a smart man actually." Carlisle shook his head.

"They refused him?" I asked.

"Yes. They deemed it too dangerous to test." I put two and two together.

"But he did it anyway?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, he fled the research facility once the four corpses became reanimated. No one knows where he is." Well, that explains that.

"What is the government doing about this?" I asked.

"Why do you think Charlie has stayed on the Rez?" Carlisle asked. Actually, I hadn't thought about it.

"It's out if the chiefs hands, Bella. The military are handling the situation now. The humans were told to seek cover and stay there or run inland. We have managed to stay out of the light of the military by picking off the one's that go under the radar." I chewed over this new information for a minute.

"Why were you so hesitant when I mentioned going and getting Renee?"

"Because we are over run, Bella. Your mother was in the first place that got hit." Came Edwards voice from behind me. I jumped. Edward was back! I jumped up, expecting to see my mother I'm tow, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Renee?"

"Bella," Edward began.

"NO! Where is she?!" I yelled.

"She's gone." Edward said, putting his head down. This wasn't happening.

"How do you know? She was probably hiding. You didn't look hard enough! I'm going to get her seeming you are incapable of doing something so simple. You could have followed her scent. Get out of my way!" I yelled, pushing past Edward, running down the stairs. Jasper caught me at the bottom. I tried to fight him off, but he held me too tight.

"Let me go Jasper! I need to get to Renee!" He wouldn't budge.

"Please, listen to Edward." Jasper pleaded.

"No! He is wrong." I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Bella, please, there isn't any way to put this delicately. I found Renee and Phil. But, they had passed on already. I'm sorry."

"No!" I yelled again.

"It's true. I was hesitant to go because it was one of the first places that were hit. I knew before you asked me to get her that there was little chance she wasn't already dead or infected."

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

"She and Phil... They were infected." Edward answered. His head still cast down. I let out a feral, throaty scream. My world fell from beneath me. I pushed Jasper away from me again, and this time he let me go. I picked up the closest thing to me, being one of Esme's crystal vase's, and threw it at the wall, shattering it into tiny, beautiful, sparkling shards. I dropped to my knees. My worst fears were confirmed. She was gone. Jasper knelt on the floor next to me, pulling me in his arms. He cradled and rocked me while I sobbed and cursed. Everyone was standing there, stunned at my outburst. They all eventually left, leaving me to my grief. Edward took Jasper's shift to patrol so Jasper could stay with me.

I must have fallen asleep on the ground in Jasper's arms, because I awoke under the covers in his room. I heard the shower going in the the adjoining bathroom. Jasper must be in there. I went to sit up but immediately laid back down. My head throbbed from last night. Last night. The memories came back full force. A silent tear escaped my eye before I wiped it away. I couldn't let myself get caught up in the grief. I had to keep training, I had to tell Charlie. I had to apologise to Edward.

"Here, Bella," Jasper said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up and he handed a glass of orange juice and some aspirin.

"Thanks Jasper." I said with what I thought was a smile. It felt more like a grimace.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked, smoothing back my hair.

"Like I got hit by a train." I answered truthfully.

"Maybe we could take a break from the training. Peter rang and said they would be here tomorrow, but if you aren't ready, I'll tell them to hold off."

"No, tell them to come. Life goes on, Jasper. If anything, what happened last night has given me more determination to fight. I need to keep moving." I said forcefully.

"Only if you are sure."

"I'm positive. I need a few human moments and I'll join you down stairs. I need to apologise to Edward." I said, carefully getting out of bed. Jasper kissed my forehead and wrapped me in his arms.

"Call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Jasper. And I don't just mean now, I don't know what I would have done without you last night." He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Anytime." He said before leaving me to my human needs.

After a long, hot shower, I slowly walked down the stairs. I got to the bottom and called for Edward. He appeared beside me seconds later.

"Yes Bella, did you need something?" He asked quietly. I gestured for him to follow me out to the front porch where Jasper was already sitting. Jasper handed me a lit cigarette and walked back inside. I turned to Edward, but he was looking at the ground.

"I just want to apologise." I started. He snapped his head up.

"For what?" I took a deep breath.

"For saying all those things I said last night. I didn't mean them, and I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to apologise for. Your reaction was to be expected. I'm sorry I let you hope." He whispered.

"No, the fault is mine alone. If I hadn't have been so blissfully ignorant, I would have known your attempt to save Renee was futile. I sent you on a goose chase." I said, putting my head down.

"Again, Bella, there is nothing to forgive. Besides, the drive there and back gave me some much needed peace from the constant buzzing of voices. I should be thanking you."

He said, smiling his signature crocked grin. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"Renee... Was she...? Did you...?" I couldn't get the words out.

"No, I couldn't. Walking corpse if not, I couldn't kill her." I wasn't sure to be relieved or horrified. I just nodded my head at him and wandered back inside. It was time to ring Charlie and break the news.

"Bella, come have some breakfast." Esme called out from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." I called out, making my way into the kitchen. Esme smiled at me as I walked in.

"I only made you something small, you need your strength." She had me there.

"Sure Esme," I managed a smile,

"I'll give it a try, but I'm really not all that hungry."

"That's all I ask." Esme said, putting her hand on my shoulder, and leaving me to my breakfast of pancakes. They did smell good.

Jasper walked in and sat beside me, placing a kiss on my temple. "Do you want me to ring Charlie?" He asked.

"I think it should be me who calls him, but I think he already knows." I whispered.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him, he might ask questions, and be suss on why and how you know." Jasper said, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Your right. I'll leave it be for now."

"Do you still want to train today?"

"Yes, it will keep my mind off things. Once I've managed to get most of this food down, we'll get to it. I said, forcing a smile.

"What ever you want, Bella." Jasper said, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"I'll meet you outside." I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the kitchen. I took a deep breath. I made a vow to myself there and then that I would mourn for my lost mother when the world was done with the walking dead. Now was the time to avenge her, and to do so, I had to keep moving. I washed up my plate and headed outside to Jasper. I wouldn't shed another tear in his presence again.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! I'm still winging it! Any suggestions are welcome! Enjoy.

CHAPTER 10

Jasper and I only trained for a few hours before I was totally spent. Must have been from my emotional breakdown last night. Emmett joined in for an hour or so with the training. and when I say he joined in, I really mean he observed and made jokes at my expense. It was funny though, even if it did break my concentration. I definitely needed the laugh. I also needed the normality that was Charlie. Jasper quickly agreed to drop me at Billy's and pick me up at the end of his patrol with Emmett. I needed more target practice. I called ahead to tell Charlie I would be there shortly, and to set up the makeshift targets. charlie informed me They were going to be having a bon fire out the back of the Black's house, and the pack, bar Leah, and three of the younger wolves (who were patrolling), would be there. I couldn't wait. I was excited to see Emily and Seth, Quill and Embry. I might not get much target practice in, but that didn't bother me. Maybe this little gathering was what I needed to to forget and pretend the end wasn't nigh.

Jasper was mostly silent on the drive to the Rez. He held my hand the whole way and would kiss my knuckles every so often.

"I think this exactly what you need. Just have fun, Bella. I got you a little present," Jasper said, reaching behind my seat. He pulled out a grocery bag. "There is also six slabs of beer for the pack, elders and Charlie in the back, as well as a bottle of champagne for Sue and Emily." I opened the bag to find a bottle of southern comfort. I smiled. It brought memories back of our first date.

"That's what I was aiming for; happiness." Jasper said after I'm sure he felt my burst of joy.

"Thank you Jasper. You even got something for me to mix it with." I said kissing his cheek. We then pulled up at the Black's.

"I'll help you carry everything in. Have you got enough smokes?"

"Yes Jasper. But I think we might have to go get more when you pick me up. I'd also like to go into town. I want to see what's going on and what kind of state the place is in." I said, gathering everything I could carry in my arms.

"Hey Bells, Jasper." Charlie said, walking towards us, grabbing a slab of beer from Jasper's arms.

"Will you be joining us, Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"No sir, I've got a few things to attend to at home. I thought this would be a good opportunity for Bella to see you and Jacob. She doesn't need to be around just my family and I all the time." Jasper said to Charlie.

"Fair enough Jasper, I respect that. But I was hoping to spend some time with you, I know what you are, and while I know you won't hurt my daughter, I still want to grill you." What!? How?

"What do you mean, dad?" I asked.

"Jasper is a vampire, one of the 'cold ones.'" I blanched.

"How do you.." I began.

"Know? One of the younger boys from the wolf pack phased in front of me. Billy had no other choice. I am a cop after all, he had no chance against my interrogating skills." Charlie answered, chuckling.

"Have you already started drinking, dad?" I asked.

"Without my acute sense of smell or empath abilities, I think we all know he has had a 'few.'" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Hey, I have only had a few." Charlie answered in mock anger.

"This is going to be an interesting night." I muttered to myself, making my way around to the back of the house where I could here Phil Collins playing from the small boom box and the low buzz of voices.

"Hey Bells!" Came Jacobs slurred voice. Wait, slurred? All of a sudden, my bags were gone from my hands and Jake had pulled me into a bear hug.

"While I'm sure Bella is ecstatic to see you too, Jacob, she still needs to breath." Came Jasper's voice from behind me. Jake dropped me so fast I fell on my behind. Ow.

"Whatever, leech." Jacob said, poking his tongue out at Jasper.

"How's the patrolling going on your end?" Jacob asked Jasper. "there's more every time we patrol. I'm actually due to patrol in 15 minutes with Emmett." Jasper answered.

"So all those slabs of beer are for us then? I thought you might stay and discuss strategies." Jacob said.

"I wish I could, but I have to go. If you aren't leg-less when I finish up in 3 hours, and you have a few beers left over, I'll stop to discuss everything." Jasper answered with a smile.

"Cool leech. See ya later, but I cant promise there will be any beer left." Jacob said, saluting Jasper and running over to Quill and Embry.

"I'll see you later, Bella. I'm going to be late otherwise. And you know what Emmett's like." Jasper said, snaking his arm around my waist, putting his free hand under my chin.

"I miss you already." I said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"As do I." Jasper whispered, planting a soft kiss on the shell of my ear. I shuddered and Jasper let out a sexy growl.

"Later, sugar." Jasper drawled with that sexy accent. "Go have some fun. Catch up with the pack, I'll be back in a few hours. I love you." He said, moving his lips across my cheek and to my lips, licking and biting my lower lip. I shuddered.

"I thought you said 'later'?" I managed to breath out. He chuckled.

"I can't help it." And then he kissed me deeply. We were cut short by Jacob's loud voice saying "ew, leech germs." I had to laugh. Tonight would be interesting, and I was looking forward to it.

"I love you, and I'll see you soon." I said, planting a kiss on Jasper's cheek, and he was gone.

I took advantage of the stereo being unattended, and plugged my USB into it, letting the sounds of Korn, Blink 182, Linkin Park, a bit of Beyoncé, and many others fill the yard. There was music for everyone's taste, even Billy and Charlie's. I had a very wide taste in music. I liked a bit of everything, though they clashed together, I kept everyone guessing.

After many hilarious failed attempts at trying to play 'I never' with Quil, Embry, Emily and Jacob, I was already half way through my bottle. We always got off topic and started discussing the questions, rather then getting on with the game. Jacob challenged me to a dance off at the wrong time, spice girls happened to come on and of course I knew the words and moves. Jacob didn't. He failed miserably, and chucked a tantrum. I liked drunk Jacob, it reminded me of before he became a wolf.

Sure enough, three hours had flown past and Jasper was back. I ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He growled and bit my lip.

"That's quite enough, you two." Charlie slurred from his chair a few feet away. I was too drunk to care, but Jasper set me down and muttered a sorry with a nod of his head to Charlie.

"So, you read' fo' that chat we 'er gun' 'ave?" Slurred Jacob, "saved you four beers." And he threw a beer Jasper's way, instead he threw it to hard to the left, but Jasper jumped and caught it at vampire speed.

"Damn that was fast!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Go and talk to Charlie, something tells me I won't be long talking to Jacob." Jasper chuckled.

"Okies." I slurred and went to sit with Charlie.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"What's up, kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"You know Phil and mum turned into those things, don't ya?" I asked.

"How do you know, Bells? Maybe she got out." I shook my head.

"I know because I sent Edward to save her, and he found her and Phil like that." Charlie was quiet for a few minutes.

"So, what did he do?"

"He left them. He didn't kill them. I'm not sure weather to be relieved or horrified that he left them like that." I said.

"I'm not sure either. I don't know how to feel." Charlie said. I nodded my head and chanced an embrace. He hugged me back tightly.

"How long have you known?" He whispered into my hair.

"Only since last night. I still have to apologise to Esme, I smashed her vase in a fit of rage when Edward told me." I said, pulling away from him.

"Renee and Phil might be gone, and while I'm deeply upset by this news, as I'm sure you are, now isn't the time to mourn."

"I already said something very similar to Jasper this morning. We have to keep moving." I said, looking Charlie square in the eye.

"That's my girl, no woman. You have turned into an amazing, beautiful, strong woman. Keep doing what ever it is your doing." I smiled.

"If getting drunk with you was what it took to get you to realise I'm not a little girl anymore, I would have done it sooner." I said laughing.

"More like it took a zombie apocalypse." Charlie said, joining in my laughing.

"We will do target practice tomorrow. You better go now. It's getting late." He continued.

"Ok dad, I'll just get Jasper." I kissed him on the cheek and made my way over to Jasper.

"Ready to go?" I asked when I got close enough. Jasper stopped laughing with Jacob and turned to me, smile still in place.

"What?" I asked.

"I told 'im 'bout our dance off!" Jacob said laughing.

"What, about you loosing and having a tantrum like a five year old?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I hadn't got that far." Jacob said.

"Well, I'm heading home now, but I'll be back tomorrow for some more target practice." Jacob let out another laugh at my expense.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake," I said grabbing Jasper's hand. I yelled my parting to everyone else, and made my way to the car.

"Do you still want to go have a look around the town?" Jasper asked as we got into the truck.

"Have we got enough cigarettes? Because I'm out." I said lighting my last one.

"Yes, I picked up some more." Jasper said.

"Then let's just go home. I want to get you into bed." I said, licking my lips.

"Is that so?" Jasper whirled an eye brow at me.

"Well if you don't believe me, I'll have to show you." I said, moving across the seat, unzipping his pants and giving him my cigarette. "Bella.."

"Shhh, just let me do this. Drive us home." I said lowering my head. Jasper complied, and took off for the Cullen residence.


	11. Chapter 11

I mentioned in chapter 9 that the military had taken over, telling everyone to hide or run inland. It's officially out of Charlie's hands. But I reckon he will be needed sooner or later.

CHAPTER 11

I was sitting at the breakfast bar the next morning, staring at my plate of French toast and bacon. Jasper was an amazing cook, among other things. The way he moved around the kitchen, occasionally humming a tune I didn't know. He was so natural and comfortable. I was in awe of him, and curious as to why he always wanted to cook for me.

"I want to look after you, Bella. It's my duty, and honour to do this for you every morning." Jasper said with a smile. How did he..? "Empath, remember?" Jasper said with a grin. Right. I was obviously slow this morning. I smiled and dug into my breakfast. It was delicious.

"When will Peter, Charlotte and Garrett get here?" I asked.

"I'm guessing mid afternoon, but they could turn up any time."

"Are we going to train some more today?" I asked.

"If that's what you would like to do today, then that's what we will do." Jasper said.

"Is there maybe something you would rather do? It seems all we have done is do what I want. I feel like I'm neglecting your needs." I said, feeling bad for being so self centred.

"I like doing what we have been doing. I enjoy training you. While it's incredibly sexy watching you do all those stretch's and concentrating on blocking my attacks, it's something that has to be done. And once Peter, Charlotte, and Garett get here, it's going to get a whole lot more interesting." Jasper said, an all knowing smile on his face, similar to the one on Alice's face not too long ago.

"I see your point, things will be a lot more interesting. I'm so excited to meet them!" I exclaimed.

"They are, too. Finish your breakfast and we can start training." Jasper said. I complied and finished up my breakfast. I was looking forward to our training session. Although it had only been a few days, I felt I had been getting better.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to do target practice with Charlie today. I'll ring him and find out when."

"Sure Bella, I may even join you." Jasper said with a wink, and he wandered outside, no doubt, to have a cigarette waiting for me. I rang Charlie, and as always, the call was brief. He and Billy had a hangover. There would be no target practice today. That was fine, more time with just Jasper and I. As I walked out onto the front porch, sure enough, Jasper was waiting with my cigarette, his own in tow.

"Charlie has a hangover?" He asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, he did drink a fair amount last night, and he isn't as young he used to be. He doesn't bounce back like you do." Jasper said, playfully poking me in the ribs.

"That may be so, but I'm glad he did drink last night. He seemed so carefree. I wish he was like that all the time." I sighed.

"Alcohol can do some amazing things to you." Jasper said.

"Don't I know it." I mumbled.

"Can I join in with your training for a while?" Rose asked from behind me. Jasper looked at me, obviously she was talking to me.

"Sure, Rose, but I only know the basics. I'm not sure you would like it." I said. She shook her head and managed a small half smile.

"I'm not worried about the slow pace or how bad or good you are, I'd just like to join you and maybe help a bit. It will do you good to learn from more than just Jasper. I know Jasper's friends are coming and they will be helping you train as well, but I would like to join you today, if you will let me." I was speechless. Rose wanted to join in? I know we had made a truce the night of mine and Jasper's first date, but this was unexpected.

"Of course Rose, I'd love for you to train with us." I said. She smiled a little wider.

"Thank you. When will you be ready to start?" She asked.

"Now, if your ready." I said, butting out my cigarette. All three of us headed out to start training. The session was a lot more intense with Rose. While Jasper would attack me from the front, Rose thought it would be good to attack me from behind. It was twice as exhausting, but I'm glad Rose joined in. Knowing Jasper and what he had told me about his friends, they would probably all come at me at once.

"Maybe we should stop now." Jasper said. He felty fatigue.

"Yes, I agree. Your starting to get sloppy, Bella. You will probably need a hot bath for those sore joints and muscles sooner rather than later." Rose said, making her way back to the house. While that was blunt, she was right. Every thing was starting to hurt.

Jasper carried me back to the house and into his bedroom at vampire speed. He gently sat me on the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to run me a bath. I decided to find some new clothes to put on while I was waiting. I went into the cupboard, looking for one of Jasper's shirts to put on. I found a loose fighting black t-shirt. Yes, that will do. I made my way over to the draws and found a pair of baggy, comfortable, white cotton pants.

"The bath is ready, Bella." Jasper called from the bathroom. I walked in there to see the bubbles in the bath were so large, they looked like a big, fluffy cloud. It looked heavenly.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful and inviting." Jasper smiled and kissed my temple.

"I'll leave you to it. Just call out to me when your done. I'll give you a rub down when you get out." He said, leaving the bathroom. I was a lucky girl. After my bath and rub down that turned into so much more, Peter, Charlotte and Garrett still hadn't shown up, so I thought Jasper and I would take the trip into town that we were going to take the night before. Jasper drove, but I didn't mind. I loved his truck, it was large and comfortable. I pretty much had to jump to get into the passenger side. It made me feel safe and it smelt like Jasper. That was my favourite part. We got into town, and it was worse then I expected. It was deserted, not a soul in sight. There were bits of newspaper and plastic bags dancing in the wind and the slight showering of rain, going no particular direction. There was a car or two abandoned in the Main Street, but most things looked intact, until I saw a few of the stores with broken windows. They looked thoroughly looted. It was eerily quiet. We started heading to the edge of town, and that's when I noticed a few men in military uniform, guarding the outskirts of town.

"How have you guys managed to keep the fridge thoroughly stoked with human food and managed to keep both of us with smokes?" I asked, curiosity peaked.

"When the military took over, they organised a truck of sorts to deliver food to the places that are safely contained. That didn't stop a lot of people from looting, as you can see. And I'm not saying that Emmett and I didn't do some of the looting first on one of our patrols." Jasper said with a chuckle. "Carlisle and Esme even had a go. They went to places that were already over run. Of course, the corpses pose no threat to us unless we drink from them. You know that little greenhouse out the back of the house?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes. I've never been in there. I just figured it was various types of plants. I'm not much of a green thumb, so I never ventured out there." I said distractedly. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Well, Esme has a vegetable and fruit garden in there. She donate's them to different shelters. So, that's where the majority of the fresh food comes from." Jasper clarified.

"So, she has been growing all the fresh food?" I asked, a little gasp escaping me. I was not expecting that.

"Yes." Jasper chuckled.

"And the cigarettes?"

"One of the first things I looted for. Picked up enough to last us at least a year." Jasper said, laughing this time.

"It seems I've been blissfully ignorant in more than just one area." I muttered. Why had my mind closed itself up? I normally noticed everything, observed the little things. Made mental notes of slight changes...

"I noticed that, too. But I have a theory." Said Jasper, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned.

"So much has happened to you in the last year. I think your mind has closed itself off because if it allows itself to finally digest everything, it might not cope." Said Jasper.

"I'm fine." I said a bit defensively.

"It's not a bad thing, Bella. I don't want you to have a breakdown. It's a defence mechanism." Jasper said, grabbing my hand. I sighed, I wasn't going to argue, he was most likely right.

"Do you want to keep looking around or head home?" Jasper asked, pulling the car over and looking me in the eyes. "yes. I'm sure Peter, Charlotte and Garett will be along soon anyway." I answered, staring back into his eyes. The moment was suspended in time. We could have been staring into each other's eyes for seconds or hours. I got lost in his eyes, and he in mine. I'm not sure how, but we ended up back in the Cullen drive way. Jasper broke eye contact with me and got out of the truck. He came around my side to help me out and stiffened, putting an arm around my waist. I looked up at Jasper's face, then looked over at the tree line and saw three red eyed vampires. They must be Jasper's friends.

"Major." The one in the middle said. He looked similar to Jasper. Same blonde hair, except his was shorter. Roughly the same height and build, only minor differences separated the two. They could be brothers. Charlotte was beautiful of course. Petite frame, luscious long blonde hair tied in a loose bun, and Garett, he looked older than the others. He must have been turned in his late twenties. I didn't know vampires could have stubble until I saw Garett. He had brown hair, just about the same length as Peter's, and while his build was slightly smaller, he stood just as tall as Peter and Jasper. Just as intimidating... There was one thing they had in common other then the red eyes; they were covered in blood splatters.

"Captain." Jasper said with a nod of his head. Why were they being so formal?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

All five of us just stood there, staring at each other. The silence stretched on and I contemplated speaking up. Then Peter cracked a smile.

"How ya goin', fucker? It's been a while, hey?" Jasper relaxed and cracked a smile.

"What do you think, Peter?" Jasper said. Peter appeared in front of me at speed only accomplished by vampires.

"You must be Bella. Aren't ya a pretty lil' thing." Peter said, waggling his eye brows at me. Charlotte moved just as fast over to us, and smacked Peter over the head.

"Be nice, Peter! She only jus' met ya!" She scolded.

"Must ya always do that, woman?" Peter said, rubbing his head.

"I was only bein' friendly." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Hi hun, I'm Charlotte, this is obviously Peter, and that's Garett over there." She said with a warm smile, pointing behind her. I returned her smile.

"Excuse my beast of a husband, he means ya no harm. He comes on a lil' strong." I had to giggle. I liked Charlotte.

"It's fine, really. I can handle it. It's a nice change from the seriousness of the Cullen's, bar Emmett. But he's always tied up with Rose." I said. Garett chose that moment to make his way over slowly. He seemed to be Calculating every step. But he still walked too fast for a human.

"Bella," he breathed, grabbing my hand gently. "It's nice to meet you." He continued, planting a soft kiss on the back of my hand. Jasper let out a warning growl and Garett dropped my hand, taking a step back and bowing his head slightly. I put my hand on Jasper's chest and pulled his shirt a little, getting his attention.

"Jasper, it's ok." I said.

"It's alright, sugar. You two are newly mated. It's only natural fo' Jasper to feel territorial. It'll stop soon." Charlotte soothed me. Jasper relaxed beside me, muttering a 'sorry' to Garett. The mood automatically lightened when Peter laughed at Jasper, covering his mouth trying in vain to muffle it. Jasper raised an eye brow at him.

"Stop being a fuck tard, Peter." Jasper said.

"'Fuck tard?'" Peter asked.

"Yes." Jasper said simply. All of us burst out laughing. All except Peter, who was just staring at Jasper In mock hurt.

"I'm going to call you that from now on, Peter." I said, still laughing.

"That was a good one, Jasper." Garett said, looking like he would be crying from laughter.

"How could you, Jasper? I thought I meant something to you." Peter said, hand over his heart.

"Come on Peter, even I can tell your faking it." I said, giggling like a school girl. Peter cracked a smile.

"I like this one." He said.

"So, how many did you get on the way over here?" Jasper asked, darting his eyes to all three in turn.

"A few." Garett said.

"It's worse?" Jasper asked, eyeing their blood splattered clothing.

"Some what, more of them than humans." Peter answered.

"speaking of humans, you can't feed here, we have a treaty with the shape shifters, so either you raid the empty hospitals or hunt animals." Jasper said some what sternly.

"Already taken care of." Peter said, rolling his eyes, pointing to two esky's and three bags over by the tree line. I must have missed them when they first arrived.

"Good." Jasper said, pulling me in front of him, wrapping both of his arms around my middle.

"So, are ya up for some more zombie killin'?" Peter asked Jasper.

"Who's going zombie killing without me?" Asked Emmett from behind the truck.

"Emmett! Are ya in?" Peter asked.

"You know it!" He answered enthusiastically. Jasper looked at me as I raised my head to look at him, silently asking for permission.

"Don't," I said, raising my hand to his cheek. "Go have fun with Peter, Emmett and Garett. I'll hang out with Charlotte." I said, looking at Charlotte, who had a wide smile on her face.

"Call me Char, Hun." She said.

"Ok Bella, but," Jasper started.

"I know, I'll call if I need you. Now go." I said, kissing him chastely on the lips. He smiled.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Jasper said, smacking me on the behind. He chuckled at my disapproving look, and disappeared with Peter, Emmett and Garett.

"So, Bella, what would ya like to do?" Char asked me. I turned to her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Not sure, what would you suggest? Your the guest, Char, so that means it's your choice." I said with a sincere smile.

"I hear you, Emmett and Jasper were havin' a zombie movie marathon?" She asked. "Well, we were until I started training." I said.

"How would ya like to watch the real thing?" She asked with a wink and a devilish grin. Oh, I did like Char, very much.

"Yes!" I said with too much enthusiasm. Char let out a small laugh.

"Come on, sug, let's go watch the boys patrol. We'll watch them from a safe distance up a tree." She said, gesturing for me to jump on her back. I jumped on quickly, not being able to contain myself.

"I think we are going to get along just fine." I said, right before she shot through the tree's where the guys had just gone. This was going to be exciting, and definitely our little, cheeky secret. I couldn't wait.

After a few minutes of running, we stopped. Char looked around, looking for the right tree to perch in. She scaled up a large tree until we were about 60 feet off the ground. She pointed straight in front of her. I looked in the direction she was pointing in and gasped. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of zombies. Running straight for us. But it wasn't us they were after. There were a few dead animals ripped open laying on the ground about 100 feet in front of us. Bait, I realised as I saw a glimpse of the guys ambush the heard of zombies. Limbs and heads flew every where. My mere mortal eyes couldn't keep up with Jasper, or any of the others for that matter. Within minutes, the heard of zombies were down to about 100. That's when Jasper, Peter, Garett, and Emmett slowed down. This was a game. And boy did they enjoy it! They were picking them off at human pace now. Swift, precise and beautiful. Jasper had an air about him. Fighting came second nature to him. He was sexy as hell. Soon the swarm of 100 was down to 16. They took a different approach. I could hear them laughing as they toyed with the corpses, removing limbs until they were just bodies with heads. I should have been sickened, but I surprised myself by feeling exhilarated, excited, and feeling the desire pool in my stomach. Jasper really was something else. They finished up with the last few and moved at vampire speed to gather the limbs and missing body parts, piling them for a large fire. All of a sudden, Jasper was gone, but I didn't have time to look for him as Char let out a squel as she was pushed from the tree and replaced with a bloody, grinning Jasper. I turned down to just catch Char landing soundly on her feet.

"I'll get you, Major." She said, pointing up at him. Jasper scoffed and had a chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try." He taunted her. She glared at him, and ran to Peter, helping him with the body parts of sorts. 'Mix and match' I though with a snort.

"Now, let's see if we can do something about the lust and excitement your feeling." Jasper said, grabbing my face roughly and my hip painfully. I wasn't complaining. I loved rough Jasper. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and licked the corner of his mouth.

"Don't keep me waiting." I whispered in his ear. Before I could blink, my legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and running through the forest. I was in for it this time, and I couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next few days flew by in a blur. I was right about Jasper's friends when it came to training. They came at me from all sides, all at once. If I thought it was exhausting training with Rose and Jasper, I was terribly wrong. Although I was sore and extremely tired, I was getting better and better with every training session. While Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Garrett had the same training technique's, I learnt something different from all of them. While Jasper was commanding, tough and precise, Charlotte was straight down the line. It didn't feel like training with her, it felt like learning a delicate, lethal dance routine. Peter was much like Emmett, making jokes at my expense and often tried to trip me up and make me loose my concentration. Garrett was quiet. He mainly observed. He was much like Jasper. He told me that in his human life, he was very good with a sword, and that when I mastered my fighting skills, he would teach me to use one. Of course Peter and Emmett found it hilarious, joking that I would some how cut my own head off. As much as their remarks about my learning to fight with a sharp object were totally inappropriate, they were totally hilarious! I loved their sense of humour. It drew attention away from the shear horror and bleakness of the situation.

I managed to slot in a few hours with Jake and Charlie for more shooting lessons in those few days. I, of course, didn't invite any of my extended vampire family with me, Jake did enough joking at my expense. I still wasn't great, but I was at least hitting the target... Sometimes. After one particular session, Jake and I decided to have some down time, and took a walk down the beach. We walked at a slow pace, enjoying the quiet peace and the sounds of the calm ocean. Jake looked like he was warring with himself; he wanted to say something. I gave him time, I stayed quiet. Whatever he had to say would have to come out when he was ready. Finally, after 15 minutes, he opened his mouth.

"Are you happy?" Was all that came out if his mouth.

"Yes." I said simply, smiling like an idiot.

"What happened? I mean, with Edward? After all the heart ache and fighting, I thought he was it for you?" He asked, looking at me with those old eyes, making him seem years older than he really was.

"I'll always have a special place in my heart for him, he was my first love. He brought me into this world. He brought me to my mate. My Jasper." I said dreamily. Jake snorted then made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

"Don't do that again. Make goo goo eyes and get that dreamy expression on your face. I don't feel like vomiting today." Jake said with a disgusted look on his face. I slapped him on his arm.

"Shut up, Jacob!" I said, then started laughing at the mock hurt on his face.

"I must admit, I like him. He is better for you than Edward. He doesn't try to keep you locked away. That doesn't mean we are going to become best friends or anything. He is still my natural enemy." Jake said seriously.

"Thank you, Jake. Not just for accepting everything, but still being here." I said.

"Your my best friend, Bells. While I wish it was me, I know now this is your destined path. As long as your happy, I'm happy." He said smiling, bringing me into vice like hug.

For one brief moment, everything was perfect. Jake had accepted my choices, Charlie knew about Jasper and was happy for me, and for once, I didn't feel torn between everyone and everything. I felt whole. Life wasn't perfect, especially with the apocalypse of flesh eating zombies, but I've learnt to take what I can get. I accepted my life would always be filled with something or someone trying to end my life or happiness. But as long as I had my very large, extended family of super natural creatures of the night and Charlie close by, I could deal. Renee might be lost, but I can't have everything. I fully intend to avenge her and Phil. I was determined. With that, I pulled away from Jake, and started heading back. The sooner I got back to training, the quicker I could be of use instead of a weak human in need of protecting. That was quickly getting old. If I couldn't be a vampire yet, I was going to at least be of some help in my near useless state of mortality.

I started to occupy my thoughts with Jasper. I didn't want to think too much, I might get lost in the deepest recesses of my own mind and succumb to my grief. I still had too much to do and learn. Pushing everything to the back of my mind wasn't the smartest of things, but I had to remind myself that I was going to loose Renee regardless. I just didn't think it was going to be so soon, and I certainly didn't think I was going to loose her to a virus that left her as a reanimated corpse. It was so surreal. One stray tear escaped my eye, and I quickly wiped it away before Jake could see.

Jasper was waiting by the truck as we walled into the Black's driveway, deep in conversation with Charlie. Of course Charlie couldn't hear us yet, but Jasper had sensed us. He stiffened slightly and whipped his head around. He appeared before me in a flash. Checking me over for injuries, looking confused when he couldn't see anything.

"Could you reframe from doing that, Jasper. You're giving me head spins with how fast you move." Came Charlie's voice from beside Jasper's truck.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, concern clearly showing on his face.

"I was just thinking about Renee. I'm fine. I just forgot to get my emotions in check before I saw you." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Don't hide your emotions from me, darlin'. I don't care what they are." Jasper said, pulling me into his arms.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie asked. I pulled away from Jasper and smiled at Charlie.

"Nothing, dad. I'm ok." I said. He looked a bit skeptical but just as quickly shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose you would tell me if you needed to." He concluded.

"I would if something was wrong. Don't worry about it. Jasper over reacted." I said, nudging Jasper in the ribs gently.

"Well, ok then. I'll let you go, Bells. I'll see you soon." Charlie said, kissing me on the forehead and retreating back inside. Jake had already ran into the tree line, I'm guessing Sam called for Jacob and my ears didn't hear it. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped into the truck with Jasper.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jasper asked me as we pulled out of the driveway.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm alright now. Are we going to do some more training when we get back?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I thought that since you have been working so hard, you deserve a break. Alice and Esme are quite excited. They set up the projector outside against the back of the house so we can all sit back and watch a few movies. The whether is nice for a change. Might as well take advantage of it." Jasper said with a grin on his face.

"Did Alice go all out and put up the fairy lights?" I asked, getting excited.

"You know Alice. She even laid out a tarp and cloth on the ground. She and Rose were arranging some huge pillows and bean bags out there just before I left. Emmett and Peter were even trying to work the microwave to make enough pop corn for 10 humans to eat." Jasper said, chuckling.

"It sounds great! When does this movie night start?" I asked, grinning like a fool.

"We have enough time to get you thoroughly showered before it gets dark enough to start." Jasper said, running a hand up my leg.

"I can handle that." I said, giggling. "Will Edward be joining us?" I asked when my giggles had stopped.

"Yes, he said he would. He has been hiding in his room a lot since he got back. Alice pretty much begged him to join us. And as we all do, he relented to Alice's puppy eyes and pouty lip. He's out hunting at the moment." Jasper said. I was glad. I hadn't seen much of him the past week. I know he was still coming to terms with me calling off the engagement, but it would be good for him to get out of his room. As much as I was head over heels in love with Jasper, I did miss Edward's presence. He was a huge part of my life and without him, none of this would have happened. Hopefully, with time, we could become friends. I was looking forward to spending time with all of them tonight. It feels like a long time since we all hung out. I was very excited and almost bouncing with anticipation. I loved my vampire family, and I couldn't wait for the day I would officially and eternally be apart of it.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I didn't get to speak to Edward that night. He turned up just as the first movie began, and left just as the last movie had finished. He got real use out of his vampire speed that night. It has been three weeks since then, and he is still holed up in his room, brooding and avoiding everyone. I made a decision from that night onwards: I would not push Edward anymore. He needed his space and time to heal. I can accept that. I do feel bad about how things turned out, but I can't help the fact that Edward and I were not meant to be. Our relationship was just a stepping stone to finding our true mates. I realise that this is hard for him, and if it was me in the same position, I wouldn't hang around. I was surprised he was still here. I couldn't bare to watch him brood and hide away anymore. He deserved happiness just as much as we all did. I decided to consult my own personal crystal ball; Alice.

I just had a lesson with Garrett using a sword. We started about a week ago. Not only was the sword heavy, but it was much more tedious and Exhausting than all the other training I had had to date, but I was determined to learn. You can run out of bullets, but a sword would never fail.

I lit a cigarette as I made my way back to the house. In the couple of minutes it took to walk back to the house, I had time to figure out exactly what I was going to ask Alice. Sure enough, she was already waiting on the front porch for me when the house came into view.

"What did you want to talk about, Bella?" She asked.

"Well, if you're already sitting and waiting for me, then surely you would already know." I said, sitting down next to her.

"You're still deciding what to ask. I only saw that you wanted to speak to me." Alice answered. I nodded my head.

"Take a walk with me? I don't want to be over heard." I asked. Alice smiled and jumped to her feet.

"Sure. Lead the way." Alice gestured to me. We walked back into the tree line and walked about 100 feet.

"Here is good. We are out if ear shot." Alice said, sitting on a large log and patting the spot beside her, silently asking me to sit. I walked the few feet and plonked ungracefully down beside her, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly.

"What's on your mind?" Alice prodded, turning to face me with a gentle smile.

"Edward," I started. "I can't stand him being like this anymore; all the brooding and hiding away he does. I can understand, really, I do, but, does he... Will he be happy again?" I asked, raising my head to look at Alice. She pursed her lips, and her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before she gave me a large smile.

"Yes, he will. And soon, too." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Does he find his mate?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Alice said. I smiled.

"When?"

"It change's, but it could be anywhere between two weeks time to two months. But, even then it's still hazy. The only thing I know for sure is she is already a vampire and they will meet before the year is out." Alice said, flashing back into a vision that didn't last long.

"Can you tell me about her, Alice?" I asked, feeling happy that Edward's suffering would end soon.

"Well, she has brown hair, tall, and her name is Ana. She was born and turned in the same era as Edward, I believe. I can't see her eyes, though. In all my visions, I can't see her eyes. I can't tell you what her diet is. But, knowing Edward, I believe she will end up following the animal diet." Alice said, still smiling. I smiled too, not being able to contain my joy for Edward.

"Does he know? Has he seen any of your visions of her?" I asked.

"Not one. If I search his future, I run a few miles from the house so he doesn't know." Alice answered, her smile getting wider.

"Carlisle and Esme will be over the moon! But, we can't tell anyone. Let's just leave this as our little secret." I said, grabbing Alice's hand.

"I agree. It will be better this way." We both stood, and I pulled her into an embrace. We pulled apart and headed back to the house, talking about my training sessions and Garrett. Alice was intrigued by Garrett. Come to think of it, I noticed the way they would stare at each other when they thought no one was watching. Could they be..?

"Garrett's your mate." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I believe so. I feel the pull, but I think he is ignoring it. He is very loyal to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. He won't approach me on his own. I think it's because he doesn't know or understand the pull or the feelings he is experiencing. He has been alone for many years. In fact, I'm sure it's been since he awoke to this life." Alice rambled.

"It's ok Alice. I understand." I said, and before she could stop me, I called out Garrett's name. He was in front if me in a flash.

"Is there something you need, Bella?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I need you to take a walk with Alice and accompany her on her hunt." I said with a mischievous smile plastered on my face. Alice stood with her mouth agape, and Garrett looked at me, completely confused and at a loss as to why I would request such a thing.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." I said, taking Garrett's hand and placing it in Alice's. With one last look at them, I turned on my heel and headed back inside. Jasper was beside me as soon as I closed the front door.

"You have been meddling." Jasper said, pulling me into his arms.

"Yes, but it needed to be done. They both needed a nudge and I was more than happy to help." I said with a wink. Jasper chuckled.

"I made you a bath. Would you like to join me?" Jasper asked, grabbing my hand.

"Do I need to answer that?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, I guess not, but I still like to ask." Jasper said, pulling me up the stairs. After our relaxing bath, we opted to spend some quiet time in our room, each of us reading a book. It only lasted an hour before Emmett burst in the room, challenging Jasper to play some warfare game on the xbox. I told him to go, that I would still be here when he got back. He kissed my temple and followed Emmett down the hall. I didn't mind, this gave me some time to reflect on everything uninterrupted. I ran through all my training sessions, pin pointing when I would be able to put it all in action. My solitude didn't last long, maybe another hour before Alice came bounding into my room and scooped me up in her arms.

"Thank you!" She squealed into my shoulder. I smiled, I could almost feel her glee.

"That's ok, Alice. Any time. I take it he finally saw the light and realised you are his mate?" I asked, pulling away from Alice.

"Yes, and he is everything I've ever dreamed of." Alice gushed.

"I'm happy for you." I said sincerely.

"Well, I didn't just come here to thank you, I came in here to talk about your birthday that's fast approaching." I groaned. Damn vampires and their perfect memory!

"Come on, Bella! It's in a week! I want to throw you another party! But this time, we won't wrap any presents." Alice said, suppressing a giggle.

"Fine, Alice." I said, rolling my eyes. "What have you got planned?" Alice smiled even wider, and took a seat on the bed.

"Well, I was thinking about inviting Charlie and the pack, of course. Nothing too big. Some cake, I'll use your iPod for music, and I will keep the presents to a minimum. And, we have some very old, very delicious champagne in the cellar." Alice said, her smile never faltering.

"Ok, I suppose it doesn't sound too bad, I think I can handle that."

"Good, because you are going to invite Charlie and the pack. Just tell them to turn up at six o'clock, and everything is provided." Alice said, jumping up from the bed.

"Oh, and the whether looks clear for the night, and surprisingly, not too cold. So, we shall have it outside." Alice said with one last smile, exiting my room and closing the door. I let out a sigh. This shouldn't be too bad. I'm sure Alice will use plastic plates and cups. Maybe I should go and find her to make sure she does. Wouldn't want a repeat of last year.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm going to get this story moving after this chapter. Next chapter will be Bella's birthday party, and possibly Bella's first patrol. I'll see how I can work it all in together with Edward's mate.

CHAPTER 15

I spent the remainder of my night reading my book after Alice's friendly intrusion on my quiet time. I slept soundly and heavily, waking to a smiling Jasper and a snuggle, then him excusing himself to make my breakfast while I showered like every other morning has been these past few weeks. It was still quite early, too early to call Charlie and announce Alice's plans for my birthday, and it was raining cats and dogs outside. But, I wasn't going to let that deter me from my training, so after a brief arrangement with Garrett, and the all clear from Esme, we re-arranged the lounge room to accommodate for our training session. I planned to keep it short today. I had a few things to do and arrange for my up and coming birthday. I knew Alice had seen my decision, as she squealed from the top of the stairs, bouncing up and down on the spot. I saw Garrett smile at her from the corner of my eye.

"Come on Garrett, let's get an hour in so I can get some time with Alice, then she's all yours." I said. He tore his goo goo eyes reluctantly away from Alice to me, giving me a slight nod.

Today, we both were bearing swords, and concentrating on me blocking his advances. I must say I did well. We got so caught up in what we were doing, I didn't notice the whole family had gathered to watch our session. I'm sure Garrett noticed, but he didn't show any indication that he knew they were there. Even Edward made an appearance, but disappeared before we brought our session to a close. Everyone left just as quick as Edward Once we finished up. I made a pit stop to the fridge for a drink and broke off a few cubes of chocolate that I found in there, and made my way out to the front porch where Jasper, as usual, had a lit cigarette waiting for me. I smiled and whispered a 'thanks' as I pulled out my phone to call Charlie.

"Hello?" Jake answered the land line.

"Hey Jake. Is Charlie there?"

"Hey Bells! Yeah he is here, I'll just fetch him." I waited briefly before I heard some shuffling and Charlie's gruff tone.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing dad, I was just ringing to tell you that Alice has planned a little gathering for my birthday next week, so I'm just ringing to formally invite you and the pack, if they wish to come."

"Of course I'm coming!" I heard Jake's bellowing voice through the phone. I let out a short laugh.

"Well, as you just heard, Jake is coming, and of course I'll be there, but I can't speak for everyone else. I'll call you back tomorrow and let you know."

"Thanks, dad. I better get going, I've got some preparations with Alice to make." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, Bells. I'll talk to you later." Said Charlie, and he disconnected the phone. Always short and sweet. Jasper put his arm around me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I leant into him, enjoying the silence and peace, knowing that the next hour or three with Alice were going to be a whirlwind.

"Just yell out if you need me, I know she can be a little over bearing at times." Jasper whispered in my ear, sending shivers done my spine.

"Later." He whispered seductively in my ear. I swear he will be the death of me.

Alice didn't keep me too long, she was eager to get back to Garrett, thank god! I'm glad i did my meddling with those two yesterday. I reminded her to get plastic cutlery, plates and cups to which she rolled her eyes and told me she already had it covered. She had Esme and Rose measure me up for a dress that Esme was going to make for me. I protested and said I could wear the one I wore that night at the club, but of course she was having none of that. We organised for Carlisle, Emmett and Peter to organise the food, because there were no places that stocked any fresh meat, they were to source out where the best places would be that they would find it. I tuned out after that, I couldn't imagine them chasing around cows, chickens and pigs, and slaughtering them. After an hour, I made my way down to the kitchen for lunch. I worked up quite an appetite dealing with Alice's antics. Jasper was already there, presenting me with a bowl of pumpkin soup and a toasted roll.

"Have you got an extra freezer or three full of food?" I joked, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Well, yeah. Esme went shopping once a week when we moved here to keep up appearances. At first she donated it, but then started storing it once we met you." Jasper said.

"That's handy. Thank you, once again." I said, digging into my lunch.

"Your welcome." Jasper said with a warm smile, giving me a chaste, but sweet kiss on the lips. I wonder of I'll ever get tired of this? I pushed that thought aside. How could I not? After lunch, it was still pouring outside. Garrett was tied up with Alice, so I couldn't train anymore with him. Then it occurred to me; I hadn't spoken to anyone from school since graduation. I decided to ring Angela, I did miss her. My only real human friend. I made my way out the front and pulled my phone out to call Angela.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Hi Angela." I said, not being able to stop my smile.

"Bella! Oh my god, how are you!?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" She paused for a beat.

"I'm ok, terrified with what's happening, but I'm ok. It's so surreal, like something out if a horror movie." She said.

"I know what you mean."

"I do feel better about having the military on the perimeter of town, though." I suppressed a snort, I knew all too well that they were only picking up the slack that the pack and vampires had missed, which was barely anything at all.

"I went for a drive the other day and saw them guarding the the town. It is good they're here." I tried to sound convincing.

"I agree. My dad was in the military for 15 years before I was born. He has been corresponding with them. The town took in 150 survivors in the first two weeks, but the last two weeks haven't been so good. Only five or so..." She trailed off.

"Only that many? Let's hope there are more than that. How many other places are secure?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think Port Angeles, Seattle and Texas as far as I know, but my dad hasn't really talked about it. There could be more." Wow. I need to pull my head out of the sand. I'm doing it again; being blissfully ignorant.

"I hope so, too." I muttered. Just then, Jasper popped his head out the front door.

"Alice said to invite Angela and Ben." He said before retreating back inside.

"Who was that?" Angela asked.

"Oh, that was Jasper. I've been staying with the Cullen's since this epidemic broke out." I stated.

"How are you and Edward?" She asked.

"Non existent." I said casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Angela said sincerely.

"It's a long story, so before I delve into it, I was wondering if you and Ben would like to escape the harsh reality that is this apocalypse, and join us for my birthday celebrations next Friday?" I asked.

"Sure. It's not like I've got any other plans. I'd love to come. What time?"

"Six o'clock. At the Cullen's. Don't bring anything. Esme and Carlisle have that sorted."

"Great! We'll be there. So, what's happening with you and Edward? Are you ok?" Angela was so caring. I jumped into telling her, leaving certain details out. Tweaking the time line slightly, and telling her about Jasper. She was genuinely happy for me, and never once interrupted me or questioned my sudden relationship with Jasper. I'm going to miss her the most once I'm changed.

After half an hour of catching up, we said our good byes and promises of seeing each other next week. I felt wonderful, like a breath of fresh air after being able to tell Angela. Even though I had to leave things out, it still felt great to be able to talk to someone normal. I lit a cigarette and dragged on it like it was oxygen. It was still raining, though not as heavy as before, it was enough to stop me from going out in it. I supposed Jasper and I could train some more until it was dinner time. I had everything pretty much mastered, but it wouldn't hurt to keep at it. With that thought, I made my way inside to find Jasper. I wanted to be ready within a week. Just a few more sessions with Charlie and Garrett, and I was ready to get out there and help my family. Maybe we could even try a rescue mission. See if we can find anyone stranded and in need of rescuing. It was worth a shot, but i needed to be on my game if that was to happen. All the more reason to keep going...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The next five days were filled with training with Garrett and Charlie. I pushed myself to the limits, my week dead line I gave myself coming to a close. I had mastered my sessions with Jasper, Charlotte and Peter. I had just got the hang of shooting with Charlie, and felt confident enough to carry a gun, load it and shoot without any help. Garrett was satisfied with my progression and stated I was ready. I felt relieved. I had learned and mastered everything.

It was now Thursday, one day before my birthday. Carlisle, Emmett and Peter were off organising the food, while Esme was holed up in the kitchen, making a monster sized cake and other little things that can be done the day before. I spent some time up in Alice's room, trying on the dress, seeing if any alterations needed to be made. The dress was beautiful. Another black dress, but it was my style. It hugged my curves, and had an open back. It pushed my cleavage up and out, making me look a cup size larger then I was. It was covered in black lace with tiny, intricate designs. No sleeves with this dress, it was a halter. Although I felt a tad exposed, it made me feel sexy. The shoes were flat. Like the ones I wore that night at the club, but they, too, were covered in the same lace design as the dress. I'll have to thank Esme, the dress and shoes were lovely. Alice dismissed me, ordering that I rest up and get to bed early. I planned on it. Alice will have me up early, ready to play Bella-Barbie.

The night passed without incident. The house was quiet, considering there were 10 vampires and one human in the house. I didn't mind, less disturbances meant more rest. As predicted, Alice got me up early. I spent the day being pampered, and fed a different assortment of fruit, salads and water. It was almost six o'clock when Esme, Rose and Alice deemed me good enough to be seen by everyone else. Charlotte was here at one point, but left to get ready about 20 minutes before. Something about greeting the guests so I can make a dramatic, late entrance. Great.

"Can I go down stairs now?" I whined, fully aware I sounded like a five year old.

"Soon, Bella. Not everyone is here yet." Alice shushed me. I'm glad the whole pack weren't coming. They needed the extra man power because none of the vampires were patrolling tonight. Jake, Quil, Embry, Billy, Sue, Seth, Paul, Sam, Emily, and Charlie were coming. That was enough as far as I was concerned.

I heard some music playing softly outside with a few murmurs. People must have started turning up.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Right here." Came Jasper's voice. I turned to see Jasper leaning in the door way of Alice's room, dressed in cow boy boots, long sleeved white t-shirt layered with a black one exactly the same. And those snug faded blue denim jeans and large belt buckle. If I could have drooled without Alice complaining about me ruining my make up, I definitely would have been. Jasper chuckled and straightened up.

"You don't look so bad yourself, darlin'. I like your hair curled like that." He said with a smirk. I blushed and lowered my head.

"Come on, Bella. Time to make an appearance." Esme said, tapping me on the shoulder lightly with a smile, taking her leave with Alice and Rose. I rose my head to look at Jasper, whose eyes were gradually getting darker.

"Glad to see I have the same effect on you." I said with a small laugh. I walked towards him and he grabbed my hand, pulling me flush against him.

"Later." I said, copying him, shaking my finger in his face.

"Keep doin' that and it'll be now." Jasper said, growling low in his chest. He bit my still extended finger gently, then released it just as quick and planted a wet, loud kiss on my lips. Still holding my hand, he guided me to the back yard where everyone was waiting. Alice had decorated the yard in fairy lights, along with coloured lanterns and battery operated love heart and star shaped lights hanging from the trees. There was a long banquet table full of different types of hot and cold food, another table of the same size filled with bottles of champagne, wine and spirits. There was two large round tables either side that doubled as coolers filled with ice, bottled water, beer and an assortment of non alcoholic beverages. On top of the tables were all different types of shots all lined up, then, to top it off, there was another table with different gift bags piled on it. It was too much. After the round of happy birthdays shouted from every one, I made my way over to one of the two tables that were only there for sitting at, and lit a cigarette, thoroughly over stimulated and over whelmed already. Carlisle came over bearing a plate of food and a glass of champagne.

"Try to eat all of this, it won't do you good to drink on an empty stomach." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I took the food and champagne and started to eat. Jasper was talking to Charlie. They looked to be joking about something though I couldn't hear them. Angela came running over with Ben being dragged behind her, and she threw her arms around me.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed.

"Thanks, Angela." I said, pulling away from her. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I really had missed Angela. Ben nodded at me with a small smile and mumbled a happy birthday. I gestured for them to sit with me. Everyone, except the Cullen's, chose that moment to personally give me their birthday wishes. I felt very well loved and embarrassed by the time I'd hugged and thanked everyone. The Cullen's, along with Peter, Charlotte and Garrett had already said their birthday wishes earlier that day.

Once I'd eaten and got on to my second glass of champagne, Charlie pulled me aside to tell me he had fallen in love with Sue. He had been meaning to tell me for a couple of weeks but he always chickened out. I was so happy for him. I hugged him tight, whispering my congratulations and well wishes. I was so worried about him, but now I was eternally great full that he had found Sue. With that said and done, the party was in full motion. We all took a round of shots, Carlisle and Esme telling everyone to have a good time and that they were quite happy to drive everyone home and deliver their cars tomorrow if need be. With that said, the party was kicked up a notch. The music was louder, the drinks were handed around quicker than my eyes could keep track of. I sang with all the girls and danced to some of the many classics, and danced not so gracefully with Jasper. I even managed to get Edward to dance with me, even though it was to a slow song. He made idle chit chat and bowed at the end of the song, quickly retreating over to one of the tables Esme and Carlisle were sitting at. I sang and jumped around with the pack to Blink 182 and Metallica. I got whirled around by Emmett like a helicopter.

I lost count of how many drinks I consumed. I remember being caught by Peter in a hot make out session with Jasper, to which he announced it to everyone and imitated both Jasper and I with Charlotte. I even made a not so quiet remark about how Jasper was like my 'Angel', and I was Buffy, and together, we are the chosen two alone who can defeat the evils and flesh eating zombies. I didn't realise I was so loud, everyone stopped talking to listen to my ramblings. I was too drunk to care, stating it was true. And to some respect, it was. But lucky Angela and Ben just thought I was telling a tall tale of sorts.

The night came to a close in the early hours of the morning. I waved everyone off from Jasper's arms, I couldn't stand straight. Esme and Carlisle made several trips to take everyone home. Jasper carried me to bed, both completely and utterly inebriated. We made sweet, hungry love until I collapsed and passed out. The next morning I woke to some Advil and a glass of water on the bed side table. I took them greedily. I felt like a truck had hit me. Today would be spent in bed recovering, tomorrow I would put my training to use. I needed to be on my game. With that thought, I rolled over and snuggled into Jasper and slept some more.

When I woke, Jasper wasn't beside me. I checked the time, seeing it was midday. I still wasn't ready to get up yet, so I reminisced about the night before. I remember in my more sober states, I talked with Ben and Angela some more about what was happening around America with the epidemic of undead people running around. Apparently our part of the state was one of the lucky coastal towns that didn't get hit first. There were very few coastal towns that didn't get hit. I didn't think about it too much, it made me sad to think about all the people who lost their lives. The only good news Angela had for me was the military were transmitting a message through the radio within a 500 mile radius of the places that were secure, informing survivors where to go. Maybe we didn't have to go on a rescue mission after all. I was roused from my thoughts with Jasper entering the room and cuddling up to me.

"Are you ready to get up yet? If not, I could bring breakfast to you, well lunch it will be now." Jasper said with a chuckle, sweeping my hair out of my face.

"That would be lovely. What's for lunch, then?" I mumbled.

"Scrambled eggs, wholemeal toast and a couple pieces of bacon, and orange juice." Mouthwatering! I could almost taste it.

"I'll take that as a yes to breakfast in bed." Jasper laughed. He kissed me on the neck and disappeared. Of course, he was back in mere seconds, bearing my 'lunch' on a tray.

"I love you." I said after he handed me the tray.

"Are you saying that to me or the food?" Jasper said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Both." I said with a mouth full. Jasper chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Glad to hear it." He murmured, still chuckling. I was too absorbed in my glorious meal to answer him. He went into the bathroom and started running a bath. By the time the bath was filled, I had devoured everything on my plate, along with my juice. I was feeling a million times better.

"Are you coming to join me?" Jasper asked, popping his head out of the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said, climbing out of bed.

After my bath, I headed downstairs to see the family. They all jumped into stories about my drunken self about the night before. Now I was sober, I was shocked and embarrassed. I didn't even remember half of it. But, overall, everyone had a good time, except Edward. He believed I drank and smoked too much, and behaved the total opposite of what a young lady should act like. Everyone scolded him for his remark, it wasn't his place or business. All that mattered was that I had a ball.

I turned in early that night, still tired from last nights antics, and sore, too. Tomorrow was my first patrol with Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Emmett. Although a few of the Cullen's were against this idea, they were out voted by me. I wasn't going to let them rule my decisions anymore, and they took it rather well. I understand they are worried for me, but this is something that is non negotiable. I felt a wave of call and lethargy fall over me. Thanking Jasper, I rolled over and closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

So, this chapter gets the story moving on a bit. I can't tell you how many chapters are left of this story as I have a few more ideas up my sleeve for Bella. I think the 'calm' has left the building and the storm is just starting :)

CHAPTER 17

Today was the day! All my hard work for the last month or so has finally paid off. I was scared, excited, and nervous all at once. As soon as I woke up that Sunday morning, I jumped straight out of bed, heading for the shower. I skipped my morning snuggles with Jasper I was that eager. I had carefully laid out my attire for the day last night. Sneakers, sweat pants and one of Jasper's t-shirts. I heard Jasper laughing at my mix of emotions, but I was too busy rushing to get in the shower to take much notice. I was too anxious.

After my quick shower, a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice, I made my way into the lounge room where Emmett was playing a game on one of his many game stations.

"Hey Emmett, you got my stuff?" I asked eagerly. He paused his game to look at me, face splitting grin in place.

"You know I do." I couldn't contain my excitement as he ran at vampire speed to collect my stuff. He came back with belt, the kind Charlie wore on the job, two semi auto's, a mean looking knife, and extra bullets. I strapped them all into place, Garrett making an appearance behind me with my sword.

"Will you join us, Garrett?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea." He said.

"You don't want to leave Alice?" I asked. Garrett nodded his head.

"The patrol will be quicker if I came." He concluded.

"Even if it doesn't, you can still come back early. I just thought seeming you taught me how to use the sword, that you would like to see me use it correctly." I said, wanting him to come, but not wanting him to come because he feels he has to.

"I will join you, then. Alice and I will spend time together when I get back." Garrett concluded.

"Thank you, Garrett. It wouldn't be the same without you." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Yes." I said, turning to face him.

"Where are Peter and Charlotte?" He asked.

"Right here, Major." Charlotte answered from beside Peter, both standing in the door way.

"Good. Report." Jasper commanded.

"Five miles out of town, straight route on the highway out of Forks. A group of roughly 100 of the fuckers." Peter answered.

"They look more agitated then normal, Major. My guess is they haven't 'fed' in a while." Charlotte added. Jasper nodded his head and walked to stand beside me.

"Know the plan?" Jasper asked the five of us.

"Yes." We all said at the same time.

"Bella, tell me the plan." Jasper asked.

"Charlotte is to be by my side. You, Garrett, Peter and Emmett are going to stand in a loose circle around both Charlotte and I. I am to say when I've had enough or if I'm over whelmed. Not that I'd need to, you can feel my emotions." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Never the less, I want you to say it, regardless." Jasper said firmly.

"Yes, sir." I said, saluting him. That earned a couple of chuckles around the room, but were cut short by Jasper's stare.

"Let's go. On foot. No need to alert the military of any movement. Come, Bella." Jasper said, bending down for me to jump on his back. We took off, Jasper leading the way. Five minutes later, we were standing in the middle of the deserted road. I jumped off Jasper's back, taking position beside Charlotte. We waited in silence, but not for long. I soon saw a heard of them making their way to us slowly. I was shocked and disturbed briefly before I contained myself. They looked and sounded exactly the same as they were portrayed in the movies. I know I'd already seen them, but that was from a safe distance from a tall tree. This was different.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Jasper asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, forcing a smile. He looked skeptical, but turned to face the hoard. They smelt me, because now they were running and screeching in my direction. I felt the adrenalin course through my body as all other emotions left my body. Here they come. One pushed past Jasper, coming straight at me. I didn't think, I just reacted. I pointed my gun at its head and pulled the trigger. It went down. It stayed down. Jasper, Peter, Garrett and Emmett were dismembering them at vampire speed, while Charlotte was watching my sides, and throwing any strays towards the boys. I used both my guns until I ran out of bullets, choosing to use my sword, I cut through them, making a huge mess. I didn't care, I felt free, there was something therapeutic about cutting through these zombies. I didn't dare read into it, I didn't want to ruin this... Freeing, amazing feeling I felt. Charlotte stayed by my side, watching my back and only interfering if I needed it. As quick as it started, it was done. I stood there, taking in all the carnage and blood stained road. Everything was deathly quiet again. I started to come down from my high, not feeling so great anymore. Jasper was by my side in a flash, checking me for injuries. I had none.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked me, softly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good." He said, lighting two cigarettes and handing me one. I definitely needed it after that. We walked over to the others. They had just finished pilling the bodies, and were waiting for me to do the honours. Jasper handed me a pack of matches, and with a flick of my cigarette, I lit four match's and put them in different places around the pile, and it lit up.

"How did it catch fire so quickly?" I asked no one in particular.

"I brought some gas from home in a vile, and poured it over the top. I may have also put a few of those fire lighters in there, too." Emmett said with a grin and a wink.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked.

"As if you would have thought of something as cool as that. Your not me, I'm the master fire started." Emmett said laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper.

"I think Emmett just officially stole the 'fuck tard' title from Peter." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, let's get you home and showered." Jasper said, picking me up.

"We'll do this again tomorrow, won't we?" I asked Jasper.

"If you feel like your up to it." He answered.

"Oh, I will be. That was such a rush." I said.

"That feeling never gets old." Jasper said, more to himself than me. We ran home, Jasper in the lead again. He put me down just as we came through the front door. That's where everything becomes a bit hazy. One second I'm standing next to Jasper, the next I'm at the top of the stairs in Peter's arms. I could only guess that Edward attacked Jasper as Jasper had Edward pinned by his neck on the ground, both growling and snarling.

"What the fuck, Edward?!" I screeched, pulling away from Peter and running down the stairs.

"Stay back, Bella!" Jasper ordered between growls. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, about 10 feet away. I crossed my arms, waiting for Edward to speak.

"You put her in danger! Are you mad!?" Edward growled.

"She was and is perfectly safe." Jasper said, also growling.

"Are you fucking serious? What I do is none of your concern! You knew I was training for this. I am well protected and can defend myself. You knew about this! Why choose now to share your opinion? I have every right to be out there fighting. They took my mother!" I screamed, visibly shaking with anger.

"Your human, Bella. You could have easily been killed. I didn't take any of you seriously." Edward said, still locked in a stare down with Jasper.

"I'm only still human because of you!" I screeched. I was loosing my temper. Jasper stood up, bringing Edward with him. The family had gathered around the front entrance. Watching the spectacle unfold. Edward pushed Jasper off and glared at him.

"You are an idiot. How could you be so dense?" Edward growled at Jasper.

"Bella has every right to want to fight and avenge her mother. She would have done it anyway without our help. What would have been stupid was not prepare and train her!" Jasper growled back. I stomped over to them and stood with my back to Jasper, facing Edward.

"This is none of your business, Edward." I said quietly, sticking my face as close as I could to his, gritting my teeth. "If you had have just let James' venom spread, we wouldn't be arguing. Hell, I could have saved Renee and Phil." I saw hurt flash briefly across his face before he took off out of the house. I looked around at everyone, still shaking. I started pacing, but didn't make it far before Jasper cradled me in his arms, washing calm over me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and apologised to everyone, making my way up stairs to have my well deserved shower. I think I thoroughly stunned everyone with my out burst. Being with Jasper has brought me out of my shell. I didn't have to conform or bend to anyone's wishes anymore. I could finally breathe. I took another deep breath, and Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently in support.

I hoped Edward's mate turned up soon. I know I shouldn't have said those things to Edward, but I couldn't help or stop the verbal vomit from spewing violently from my mouth. Maybe now he will understand how I've felt all this time. Either way, I'm going to spend some time with Alice, maybe we could work out a way to get Ana here faster. I don't think any of us will survive another out burst from Edward or myself. For now, I planed to concentrate on getting out of these blood stained clothes and sharing the shower with my mate, for tomorrow forecasts more patrolling and avenging Renee.


	18. Chapter 18

I had issues with the ending of this chapter as well. I hope it's to your liking. :)

CHAPTER 18

The next morning, I got up early again and went on patrol. Garrett didn't join us this time, opting to go on a hunt with Alice. I don't think he will take on the animal diet, but with the human blood supply running low, all three of the human drinkers we currently housed had to make the sacrifice. Peter seemed to be the only one who complained, but I could tell he loved the chase.

There were less of the flesh eaters today, only a group of 60 or so, from what Charlotte and Peter reported. We got through them easily, Garrett's non attendance not making a difference. We got home and Edward was still missing. He hadn't returned from running out after our fight yesterday.

Alice joined me in the kitchen after I showered, and gracefully sat at the breakfast bar with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't think we will have to worry about Edward anymore." Alice said. I stopped what I was doing in the fridge.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is going to come back with her." Alice stated.

"When?" I asked.

"That's still undecided, but I saw them returning here, together. He hasn't found her yet, he's just running blindly at the moment." I resumed getting food out of the fridge. This was good news.

"I was actually coming to see you after I'd eaten." I said.

"I know. You wanted to find a way to get Ana here quicker after yesterday's run in that you and Edward had." I nodded my head, absorbing myself in putting together a meal. I skipped breakfast this morning, and I was starving.

"Will he know she is his mate or will he fight it?" I asked, putting some pre made soup in the microwave and a bread roll in the grill.

"He can't fight the pull, none of us can." I nodded, knowing all too well what she was talking about.

"It's harder for a vampire than a human. It's near impossible to leave a mates side until you claim them. It brings them physical and emotional pain" Alice elaborated. I felt so guilty. What had Jasper gone through while I was still with Edward? I had to find him and apologise.

"Stop, Bella. You didn't know," Alice said, grabbing my shoulder before I could bolt. "He understands. It's not your fault." I took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"It wasn't my place to tell you, Bella. It would have altered things. Edward would have put up a fight." Alice said quietly, turning me around to face her.

"Trust me, Jasper understood. He stayed close to you. He felt the love you had for him. He knew you couldn't be pushed to break up with Edward." Alice said, embracing me. I still felt terrible. I wanted to apologise; beg him for forgiveness for being so ignorant. Alice pulled away from me and put her hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Don't. Part of being someone's mate is knowing them inside and out. He knows more about you and understands you more than anyone. He knows it's not your fault, and he knows how upset you would have been if you knew. He doesn't want an apology, and he doesn't want your sympathy. Forget I said anything. If it makes you feel any better, because you are still human, it wasn't as bad." Alice said firmly. I just nodded my head, and went back to my lunch. It was ready so I sat down and started to eat. Alice sat next to me and put her hand on my knee.

"I won't say anything. But I'm glad you told me. I just feel terrible." I said, looking her straight in the eye. She smiled.

"I know. Now, hurry up and eat. I believe Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Emmett are going to barge in here in five minutes and want to do some more looting." I perked up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I'll loot you something nice." I said with a genuine smile.

"I know, and I'll love it." She said, getting up from the breakfast bar and walking out of the kitchen. Sure enough, just as I washed up my plate, they all walked into the kitchen together, wearing mischievous grins on their faces. Jasper strode over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind while I was washing my dishes up.

"Do you want to come looting with us in one of the deserted towns?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Of course. Alice already told me that you all wanted to go looting, and I promised to loot her something nice." I said, my grin matching theirs.

"We better take two cars then." Emmett said, laughing.

"Make that three cars, we will need the space." Rose said, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you you coming too, babe?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes. I haven't been shopping in a while. Besides, Bella might need some help getting Alice something nice." She concluded, turning to me with a small smile.

"I'll take the jeep." Emmett said.

"Will Carlisle loan us the Mercedes?" I asked Jasper.

"Of course I will, as long as you get Esme and I something nice, too." Carlisle said popping his head through the doorway, sharing the same grin we all had.

"I suppose we better get Garrett somethin' nice, too, or he might feel left out." Peter said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get going. Peter," Jasper said, throwing his truck keys at Peter. "You and Char take my truck."

"I'm driving!" Char said, catching the keys and disappearing out the door. I stifled a laugh at Peter's unintelligible mumblings at his mate.

"I'll get your sword incase we run into any zombies." Jasper said, kissing me gently.

"I'll meet you in the car." I said, grabbing the Mercedes keys off the key hook.

We drove for about an hour at break neck speed. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, only that we had pulled into a town roughly the size of Port Angeles. We stopped at a three story shopping complex and got out. The place looked much the same as Forks, except there were more deserted cars here and lots more rubbish flying about In the wind. Emmett got to the complex's doors first, and jimmied the lock so fast I didn't catch it. He opened the door with a face splitting grin and gestured for Rose to walk through first. He continued standing there until we all walked in. Once inside I was whisked off by Char and Rose upstairs. I was about to question them as to where they were going until I saw we were heading for a lingerie store.

"Will we be getting something for Alice in here?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking something purple. That is her favourite colour at the moment." Rose answered.

"Better get somethin' dark green as well, that's Garrett's favourite colour." Char said with a grin.

"He will thank us." Rose added with a half smile.

We spent 20 minutes browsing, finding both purple and dark green lingerie with outrageous price tags. It seemed ridiculous. Even if I put the two garments together it still wouldn't be enough material to make a t-shirt. But, I could see the advantages. I grabbed a few matching pairs of underwear For myself. It wouldn't go astray. Char and Rose also picked up a few things for themselves. Once we were finished, we bagged up our stuff and left, now heading to some up market clothing store. While that wasn't really my taste, I did manage to find a nice pair of jeans and a jacket that I liked. I called out to Rose and Char that I was going to look for something nice for Carlisle and Esme. I walked around, checking out the different stores until I came upon a shop with different paintings, ornaments and statues. They all looked to be one of a kind and very expensive, so I set to work looking at all the pieces and checking them out. I came across a large painting. It was of a small village, during the late hours of night. It looked to be in the era that Carlisle was from. It was beautiful. All the attention to detail, the colour work; it was perfect and it screamed Carlisle. With that thought, I looked around some more. Almost instantly, I found a vase similar to the one of Esme's I broke. I never thought I would have the chance to replace it, so I wasn't going to pass this up. Besides, it was a two piece set. I pulled out my phone to text Jasper where I was and to bring towels and a Thick blanket to wrap this stuff up. It only took a minute before all three of them showed up, using their speed to wrap the items and put them in the car.

"What did you guys get up to?" I asked.

"We found a gun shop and stocked up." Emmett said.

"Cool. Got anything else you want to do?" I asked him. Emmett shrugged his shoulders, Peter looked thoughtful and Jasper was too busy looking at the pieces of art to care.

"Well, I have an idea. And because you guys are indestructible, It will be so much better!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Trolley surfing!" I announced. Jasper, Peter and Emmett stared at me confused.

"Ok, so what you do is you all grab a trolley, run with it then jump in. Who ever stays in the longest without falling out wins."

"I'm in! And I bet you are too, Peter. I know Jasper won't. He knows I'll win." Emmett said, clearly challenging Jasper.

"Your on." Jasper said, turning around slowly. We walked until I found some trolleys, which happened to be at the grocery store, and gave each of them a trolley. They took position and were off so fast I would have missed it if I blinked. Emmett cheated, of course, and they all ended up fighting with each other. I just shrugged my shoulders, grabbed another trolley and did some more looting in the grocery store. Once done there, I headed to the liquor department, but quickly needed another four trolleys. Might as well grab as much as possible. I raided the cigarettes behind the counter as well. I dragged my five trolleys back to the front of the store, and the guys still hadn't stopped. I called in the reinforcements, and lucky Char and Rose came when they did. I swear Emmett nearly lost an arm. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Make yourselves useful and grab a trolley each. Unless you want to do more shopping, I'd like to go now." I didn't wait for an answer, I started walking in the direction of the car. I was stopped by Jasper before I got to the front entrance.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's fine, let's just get this stuff in the car and head home." I said, grabbing his hand. We got to the cars and started unloading all our loot. Lucky we brought three cars, there is no way it would have all fit in just two. Just as the last bag was put away, everyone stiffened. I looked around but couldn't see anything.

"How far?" Rose asked.

"Four miles. If we leave now and go the long way, we can leave undetected." Jasper answered. Like a flash, I was in the car and heading home, Emmett and Peter close behind.

"why are we running? There is enough of us to obliterate them." I asked.

"no reason, it's getting late and you need to have some dinner." What? This didn't make sense.

"please, just trust me."

"Ok, Jasper, i will... For now." I will find out one way or another. Why would we run when we could kill them? There were five vampires after all. I will trust Jasper's judgement. How bad could it be?

We sat in silence the whole way home, the atmosphere tense. We all arrived home and went our separate ways, but not before I gave Alice, Esme and Carlisle their gifts. Alice was thrilled, just as Carlisle and Esme were. Jasper was still tense when we headed for bed a few hours later.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, leaning against the headboard of the bed. I was only mildly annoyed that he had kept whatever it is that has him so tense from me. I was more concerned that my mate was so obviously stressed and seemed to be at war with himself. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, cursing Edward under his breath.

"What's Edward got to do with this?" I asked, confused. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"Jasper..." I whispered, reaching my hand out to his. He took it and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles gently.

"My job is to protect you, love you and look after you. This... This is something I need to protect you from. I can't tell or explain it to you, but I need you to trust me. I want you to take a break from patrolling for a few days. Go and see Charlie, hang out with the pack. Spend some time with Emmett. I will explain in time, but I can't right now." I digested his words slowly. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. Something was telling me to drop it, not argue with him.

"Ok. But don't keep it from me forever." I said with a smile. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. I would still patrol, I'll get Emmett to take me. I know he would be more then willing. I'll wait till Jasper goes on a hunt tomorrow. He won't know. I didn't spend the last month or so training till I was almost vomiting to take a break. I could drag Rose along, too. My planning was interrupted by Jasper not so subtly showing me his desire for me. I discarded my plans for the moment to enjoy some private time with Jasper with no interruptions. This is, after all, my favourite way to end the day.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The next morning I awoke to the usual snuggles with Jasper, then him leaving me to shower and dress while he made my breakfast. As discussed, we were not going patrolling this morning, opting instead for Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Garrett and Alice to go hunting, and for me to spend some time with Emmett watching movies And playing one of hisany game stations. Or so they all thought.

I waited until Jasper left with the others to go hunting before I asked Emmett to join me on the front porch. He willingly obliged, saying the smell of my cigarette had a nostalgic effect for him, some deep rooted memory of his human life that was just beneath the surface, but couldn't quite grasp. But Emmett being who he was didn't dwell, instead just enjoying the smell. It was overcast, but the clouds were only a light grey in colour, signalling the relatively nice whether, by Forks standards anyway, would hold out for a while, so I grasped the opportunity and suggested we take a walk. After a minute of silence, Emmett finally spoke.

"What's up, lil' sis?" I decided to get straight to the point. Emmett wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"Could you take me patrolling? Maybe take Rose along with us, too? Jasper wants me to take a few days off and relax, but I can't afford to do that. Not after all the training and hard work it took me to get to this point." Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why doesn't Jasper really want you patrolling?" We had stopped now, choosing to sit on a fallen tree trunk. I shrugged my shoulders, looking at the ground.

"I think he wants me to have a break from it all, you know, have a few days just relaxing. But I only just started." I lied. Emmett was more perceptive than I originally thought.

"Ok... I suppose we could patrol with Rose, too." He paused and looked me straight in the eye, holding my gaze. "But, surely there's more to it then that? Jasper was all for you doing this. Why would he suddenly want you to have a break?" Wow, Emmett really had been paying attention. I could see the the indecision plain on his face. I had to pull out the big guns.

"He's just being overprotective. I really don't want a break," I turned to him, full pout in place and a pleading expression on my face. He relented, breaking out in a huge grin. "Please, Emmett? It'll be heaps of fun." I had him. I knew it would work!

"When would you like to go?" He asked, almost as excited as I was.

"Now!" I practically squealed. No more words were exchanged on the topic. We walked the short distance back to the house, where Emmett told me to wait for him while he grabbed my stuff. Rose came out first and sat beside me on the porch steps.

"Jasper won't approve." Was all she said, looking directly into the tree line.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said flatly.

"I'm not going to stop you, if that's what your worried about." She said, turning to me.

"Would you...?"

"I wouldn't have a clue why he doesn't want you patrolling." She said, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Will you tell him? Rat me out, I mean?" I asked timidly. I lowered my gaze from her's, expecting the worst. Rosalie, after all, held no bars. But she surprised me placing her hand on mine briefly.

"I won't tell him. I'm sure he does only want you to relax. Maybe you could express your feelings on the matter when he gets back?" I stared at her, momentarily speechless at her kindness. I managed to gather my thoughts and pull myself together rather quickly.

"I have. But, he was being cryptic with his reasonings as to why he wanted me to take the next few days off."

"Maybe there is a reason, then. I'll come with you this one time, but I suggest you come straight back after the patrol and speak with him again. Jasper is very reasonable." I nodded my head and quietly agreed with her. Jasper isn't the type to hide things from me. I still couldn't fathom why he didn't want me patrolling. I didn't have time to delve too far into my musings, Emmett made his presence known, quite loudly, by screaming the lyrics from Slipknots 'before I forget' and jumping around the front porch. I had to giggle. It was one of the songs played in the ending credits to one of the many zombie movies we watched, I'm sure... Unless I'm getting my wires crossed somewhere. I couldn't be sure. While I enjoyed their music, I wasn't paying much attention to the ending credits. I was too geared up to start the next movie.

"Ready to go?" Emmett boomed, looking at me.

"Sure, let's get on our way." I said standing up. It was a stretch to get on Emmett's back as he was much taller than Jasper. Rose had already ran ahead to scout out the area, so Emmett and I ran at a slower pace. After a few minutes, Rose just about materialised in front of us.

"Road heading out of Forks, 4 miles out. Roughly 40 of them." Rose reported.

"Piece of cake!" Emmett scoffed, and took off at top speed. We only ran for a couple of minutes before we stopped in the middle of the road. Emmett and Rosalie positioned themselves 10 or so feet in front of me on either side of the road. I could see the group of flesh eaters ahead. The majority of them advanced on Rose and Emmett quickly, and only few headed my way. Rose was quick, not bothering to fight, just literally tearing their heads off.

I cut through my first easily, as I did with the next four, until I stopped dead in my tracks. The zombie stood 10 foot away, staring blankly at me. For one immeasurable moment, time stood still. I barely registered the loud clap of lightning, followed by the resounding thunder. The clouds opened up and large droplets of rain poured down on us relentlessly. Ironic, really. I took a small step forward, cautious for obvious reasons, but I had to know.

"Renee?" I called out. The zombie cocked it's head to the side, that being her only response. Part of her face was missing, her clothes were dirty and ripped. Her hair was filthy. She stood motionless, burning a hole straight through me with her vacant eyes. I took another step forward, a lump forming in my throat.

"M-mum?" I said, my voice struggling to make its way out of my throat. It was Renee. I tightened my grip on my sword. I had to kill her. There was no other option. I tried to raise my sword but it felt too heavy. Renee let out a feral, throaty growl and charged for me. I'm glad the adrenalin kicked in because I possibly would have died by her hands otherwise. I met her half way, sword held high. It was all in slow motion. I went straight for the kill shot, and detached her head from her body. Her body thudded to the ground and her head rolled a few times. The sounds echoed in my ears, almost deafening. I fell to my knees, threw my head back and screamed my hurt, anger, loss, self loathing and betrayal in the most primal of ways. I screamed until my throat was raw, then the flood of tears came. I couldn't pretend to be fine anymore, I couldn't promise myself I'd mourn for Renee at a later date anymore. The pain over whelmed me, ripped and tore at my insides. I tucked my head between my knees, feeling this was the only way to keep myself from falling apart. I heard voices around me. Although they were hushed and too fast for my ears to catch, I knew they were talking about me. Emmett scooped me up in his arms, whispering words of support and sympathy as I briefly noted we were running. I didn't know we were home until I felt myself being lowered on to the couch. More hushed voices sounded around me. I was wrapped in a blanket, but I barely noticed, too caught up in my own grief. I just killed Renee. I tried to tell myself that it had to be done, but I was torn.

I cursed Edward a million times for not killing her. I blamed myself for wanting to patrol. Then, I blamed Jasper. He knew. That's why he didn't want me to patrol. I understood perfectly now. But I couldn't keep laying the blame on neither Jasper or Edward. They did what they thought was right. I should have listened to Jasper.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position. Tears still ran down my face, I was shaking and whimpering. Everything was blurry. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face into my thighs. I re played the events over and over in my head until I heard the front door slam. I snapped my head up, startled, to see Jasper standing there, his hunting group behind him. If I didn't know him so well, I would have been scared.

"You took her patrolling!" He growled, pointing at Emmett and Rosalie. I stood up. I was not going to let him lay the blame on them. They did as I asked and they had no idea why he didn't want me patrolling. How were they to know? He didn't tell anyone! I folded my arms across my chest, tears still running down my face, but I was composed enough to hold myself together.

"Don't blame them, Jasper. They weren't to know." He snapped his head to look at me, relaxing a little.

"I didn't want you to have to go through that. I was trying to protect you." He said softly, taking a step towards me.

"You should have told me." I whispered. The pain threatened to take over again, and I swayed, but managed, barely, to hold myself together.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better." Jasper said, dropping his head.

"Yes, you should have. If I wanted to be treated like a child I would have stayed with Edward." Jasper cringed, the hurt flashed in his eyes. I softened my voice, and took a few steps towards him. "I'm sorry. I just don't know why you would keep me in the dark like that." He raised his head, closing the distance between us.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to stop this from happening." He grabbed my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs along my knuckles. I sighed and managed a weak smile.

"I forgive you. Just don't hide anything from me again."

"Never." He agreed, scooping me up in his arms and heading for our room. He bathed me, washed my hair and dressed me like you would an infant. It took all my energy not to break down. Jasper laid me down under the covers of the bed and jumped in beside me. I curled up in the fetal position. I could try to at least hold myself together that way.

"Let go." Jasper whispered into my ear. He curled his arms around me and held me tight. That was my cue. The flood gatea opened and the sobs started. Jasper stroked my face and held me until I fell asleep from exhaustion. I welcomed it. The black nothingness of sleep was a welcome outlet. I hoped that when I awoke, I could have a better handle on myself. Renee was gone. Plain and simple. I was just glad that I didn't have to take Phil out as well. Although it was only a small positive among the large mass of negative, it was the only thing within my grasp that I could hold onto.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is slightly shorter than the last few. Not much really happens, but I felt Bella needed to express her feelings in this chapter. This is kind of close to home for me, a little bit personal. Tell me what you think.

CHAPTER 20

I called Charlie the next day to tell him what happened With Renee. He was devastated, of course. But it wasn't for loosing his ex wife. It was because I had to do... What I did. He offered to come over to spend some time with me, some how try to make me feel better. I declined. I didn't feel like facing or talking to anyone I didn't have to, including Jasper. In fact, we hardly spoke for the next few days. Even though we didn't need to speak anyway. The silence was what I needed to come to terms with everything I had seen and done.

I felt like I was in a never ending cycle for the first two days after the... Incident. Wake up, feel like my world is going to fall apart, then the guilt set in. Then I got stuck in a pit of despair and self loathing, then I'd cry myself to sleep in Jasper's arms, wishing I could turn back time. It all came back to Edward. If only he had have changed me when I had asked, if only he had of killed Renee before I had to. But in the end, it was really my fault. If only I hadn't have been so ignorant. If only I had left to get Renee when I first found out. Or even told her to run here. She would be alive now.

After the third day, Jasper grabbed me by the shoulders, demanding my full attention.

"Stop, Bella. Please! It's no one's fault, there was nothing you could do. Don't take the blame for something that was neither avoidable or prevented. I'm sorry you had to kill her and I'm sorry I kept you in the dark. I'm even sorry Edward didn't do it when he had the chance. But, it's too late. It's done. You did what you had to do. It hurts me to see you like this. Mourn for as long as you need, but don't hate yourself for something that couldn't be stopped. I love you, Bella. Charlie loves you, everyone in this house loves you. No one thinks any less of you for what you had to do. And it had to be done. You are strong. You are beautiful, and you have the biggest, kindest and most understanding heart and mind I've ever seen. I bet if Renee had have known what she was, she would have wanted you to do it." He pulled me into his arms while I sobbed, running his hand through my hair.

"Will it ever stop? This feeling?" I asked through the body heaving sobs.

"Yes, in time. Don't rush it, darlin'. I'll be here, always." He said, kissing the top of my head. I was determined to stop my self loathing after that day. I'll cry my tears till there are none left.

I was so angry, but I kept it bottled up. I knew I needed to release it or another one of Esme's vases may fall victim to my misplaced anger again. I might as well go patrolling. That way I was at least making myself useful. Sitting around moping wasn't avenging Renee either. I told Jasper to get ready, for tomorrow was the day I'd get back on the horse. I had to keep moving.

The next day went back to the normal routine. Patrolling was nothing out of the ordinary, based on my few experiences I had. I took great pleasure in throwing my lit cigarette in the pile of dismembered bodies. I watched until there was nothing left. A pile of smokey ashes. I knew it was twisted, but I didn't care. I was starting to harden my outer shell. While I knew it could be a while before i would be back to my bubbly, happy, funny self, I would never be sensitive or be sympathetic again. How could I?

I started to understand Jasper a bit better now. How he could be so detached, how he could shrug things off so easily. His time with Maria made him like that. All the killing and destruction, the maiming and fighting. He spent 50 years as The God of War. I only patrolled half a dozen times and killed my own my mother, yet I felt just as old and worn as he was. Jasper explained that having to do what I did would harden and age anyone, especially under the circumstances. It was true. I couldn't care less if Edward found his mate, hell, I didn't care if he ever came back anymore. Alice was saddened by my lack of interest in her visions of Edward and his mate, I was the only one who had shared in the secret and was on the same page as her. I did put on a fake smile and show interest, though. I wasn't that callous. I felt a bit like Rose. I understood her a bit better now, too.

The only positive feeling I felt was my all consuming, over whelming love for Jasper. I spent as much time as my body would allow making love with Jasper. That's the only time the constant pain and anguish faded into the background. I knew I had to deal with my emotions, but I did that when I patrolled, and when I showered on my own in the mornings.

I couldn't face Charlie yet, I knew I would break all the mangled pieces of myself that I managed to put back together. As much as he begged and pleaded to see me, I shrugged him off, telling him I was fine. I knew he saw straight through my facade, but he didn't push. He said that he knew Jasper would take care of me, and alert him if need be, so he reluctantly let it go. He did send Jake once to make sure I was ok, but I brushed him off, too. He also could see straight through me, but Jasper intervened, politely telling Jake I would let both him and Charlie know if I needed them. As Charlie was, Jake was reluctant, but left without a fight, having other things he needed to attend to. I loved Jake, but I didn't have the energy needed to speak to him.

I hoped that, in time, I could go back to who I was. I knew everyone was worried about me, but I needed to be left alone to figure this all out; to figure myself out. Jasper kept saying it would take time. That, of course, I understood, but two weeks after, I still found myself in the same emotional state and pattern. I had already accepted Renee was dead before I took her out, so why was I still feeling this way? Was I right in assuming that I was just as old and worn as Jasper now? That didn't need answering, I knew without a doubt I was. What I needed was time to concentrate on reordering my newly found detachment and finding a balance. I decided that I would go and see Charlie and Jake, I would show more interest in Alice's visions. I'd keep patrolling, that wouldn't change. I still needed an outlet of sorts. I would engage in Peter and Garrett's ramblings and taunting. They always made me laugh. I would enjoy more movies and playing games with Emmett. And Esme... I really needed her now. She already thought of me as a daughter. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I needed the warmth and kindness only a mother could give.

I would start cooking my own meals again, that was always calming normal. I hadn't done it for a while...

I'll never be the same again, but I could at least try not to turn into an emotionless, hollow entity. Lord knows that's how I felt. I was determined not to be like that. One look at Jasper told me all I needed to know... I could get through this, I could reach the light, and I will get out of this black hole...


	21. Chapter 21

I apologise for not posting earlier, my own life has been turned upside down. I swear it's like a soap opera. Maybe I should write about it... Ha ha!

I also wanted to make sure this chapter was exactly right... Still not sure if it is, but I had to get it up. So please, review, I'm trying to improve. :) thanks!

CHAPTER 21

It had roughly been seven weeks since the virus outbreak, and two weeks since I had to decapitate Renee. Two weeks... It felt like a lifetime, when in reality, it was no time at all, a blink of the eye, especially for my vampire family. It could have only been mere hours to them. I suppose when you can live forever, time looses all meaning.

When I woke up this morning, I decided to stop avoiding Charlie and made my way over there as soon as I had eaten breakfast. I pulled my under used truck out of the garage and headed for the Blacks' house. Jasper had rang Charlie in advance for me and told him to be waiting, I wasn't ready to talk to Jake or even make small talk with Billy. I only spent half an hour with Charlie, there wasn't much to say. We walked the path down to the beach that Jake and I took many times before. The silence between us stretched, making the crashing waves almost deafening. The silence was welcome, but, almost awkward. After half an hour of Charlie looking uncomfortable and clearly seeing he was out of his depth, I put him out of his misery, saying that I had some things to do. I left without lingering, saying my goodbye from over my shoulder with a small wave. He didn't object, he looked relieved. I didn't blame him, I might as well be a zombie with my lack if interaction and emotion.

The next week passed much the same with the Cullen's, Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. I spent time with each of them, but never said more than a few words. Esme was great, she didn't try to get anything out of me. She would just hold me for as long as I needed. Sometimes I wept, and others, I relished the feeling of a mothers embrace. At the end of the week, Emmett managed to make me crack a smile and giggle at one of his many absurd, tasteless jokes. From then on, it became much easier. It was like he cracked the wall I built around myself. It was funny, really. It only took something as small as a laugh to snap me out of my doom and gloom. I'd forgotten what it was like to laugh, and it felt amazing. That is exactly what I needed.

The next week flowed almost effortlessly compared to the last two weeks. I still needed and wanted the comfort of my mates embrace at night, but I was now less inclined to mope or weep. A sense of understanding and acceptance flowed through me, and once I had embraced those emotions, things got a easier, bit by bit. I spent the next week actually interacting with my vampire family. I made a trip to La Push and spent time with Charlie, Jake and the wolves. I even went out patrolling with them, taking Jasper with me. It was more intense, but I had as much fun as I normally did. The pack were quite the show offs.

At the end of the week, Sunday to be exact, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Charlotte, Peter and I were in the lounge, sitting with our respective partners, watching a movie. We only got half way through when every vampire in the room visibly tensed. Jasper went rigid, moving from his spot on my left, to my right, effectively placing me behind him. Alice's eyes glazed over for only a few seconds, then refocused, a big smile adorning her small face. She gave me that look, and I couldn't help but smirk at our private understanding. Edward was back, and he had Ana. I stood up at the same time as Alice, wanting to greet them. Jasper went to object, but I put my hand up in a silent gesture. He took a moment to taste the emotions of our coming guests, recognition dawning on his face, only to be replaced with confusion.

"It's Edward," he stated, pausing again briefly, "but, he is with an unknown vampire." He said, mainly to himself. "You know?" He asked me, darting his eyes to Alice momentarily.

"You'll see." I said with what I hoped was a smile.

The rest of the Cullen's joined us in the lounge, having heard the coming visitors and Jasper's comments.

"How long, Alice?" I asked, but didn't get an answer as Edward made his appearance at the front door, holding Ana's hand. She was beautiful. She stood not much taller than my 5"1 foot frame. But, the one thing that caught my eye was her brilliant golden eyes.

"Now." Alice said, just to add to the already dramatic scene.

Edward had my once favourite crocked grin in place, but it was different. He looked relaxed; relieved even. He took a few steps forward, pulling Ana along behind him.

"Your back." Carlisle said, his voice dripping with relief. "And, you have found your mate by the looks of it." He continued, breaking out in a huge smile.

"Hello," Ana said, stepping out from behind Edward. "You must be Carlisle. I'm Ana." She said, bowing her head slightly. "Edward has told me all about his family. I wish to join your coven, if that is ok with you." She continued, turning to look everyone in the eye, leaving me for last. A small smile graced her face when her eyes landed on me, which I returned, sending her silent support.

"Of course you can!" Esme gushed. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Edward said, looking genuinely relieved that we had accepted Ana into the family. Like we wouldn't! She is his mate, is he daft?

"Like you didn't know we would accept her, anyway. You would have just read our minds." Emmett said, snickering.

"Well, at the moment, I can't." Edward stated, gesturing to his and Ana's joined hands.

There was an audible gasp around the room before Jasper stood up from the couch, putting his arm around my waist.

"It's Ana." He said. Everyone turned to look at him, thoroughly confused, but I caught on immediately, already on the same page as him. "Your gift," he said directly to Ana, "you're some what of a shield like Bella, except you only shield gifts. Am I correct to assume it's only with direct contact?" Jasper asked. Ana visibly cowered behind Edward and bared her neck in submission. I realised it was because Jasper was wearing a tight t-shirt, sporting his war scars.

"Yes, sir. While I'm holding Edward's hand, he can't read anyone's thoughts."

"Interesting..." Carlisle said quietly, clearly contemplating this new information.

"There's no need to be scared of Jasper, love. Nor his friends. Jasper might be the Major, but I assure you he won't hurt you." Edward said to Ana, bringing his free hand up to stroke her face.

"It's only natural, Edward. You all did the same thing when I turned up on your doorstep with Alice some 50 years ago." Jasper said with a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle. That smirk did things to me. But now was most definitely not the time. Jasper gave me a side long glance, obviously feeling the change in emotion from me, and gave me a wink.

"I'm glad I can't read your thoughts, it's a welcome break." Edward said, rolling his eyes. Esme made her way over to Edward and Ana, grabbing Edward in a hug, careful to keep both Ana's and Edward's hands joined though.

"Welcome home." She said quietly, looking at Ana as well. "We look forward to getting to know you better, but for now, I'm sure you would both like to retire to Edward's room. Come and find us when your ready." Esme suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea. Let us all meet in the dining room in an hour. While I'm glad to be back and look forward to all of you getting to know Ana, we do have some disturbing news to share." Edward stated the last part looking at Jasper.

"Major," Peter said, "trouble is comin'."

"Nothing we can't handle, I assume." Jasper stated.

"More of an inconvenience." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't see anything..." Alice said, a small frown marring her face.

"We will sort it out. Maybe there haven't been any decisions made yet." Garrett said to Alice, obviously trying to soothe her.

"You're right. We will all talk about it in an hour." She said. With that, everyone went back to what they were doing before the brief interruption. Edward and Ana made they're way up the stairs, probably going to shower by the look of them. I snuggled back up into Jasper's side on the couch, thoroughly lost in the new piece of information we just received. Jasper tightened his grip on my waist slightly and placed a kiss on the top of my head, breathing in my scent.

"Don't worry, we will work it out." He whispered Into my hair.

"I know. I have total faith in you." I whispered back, nuzzling my head into his chest. I decided to put it in the back of my mind, I'd deal with it in an hour when we all sat down together to discuss it. I glanced at Alice to see her eyes glazed over. She didn't look frustrated like she usually would, and I noticed it was because of Garrett. He had his arm around Alice. She had her head turned into his shoulder slightly, breathing in his scent. I knew all to well what the scent and touch of your mate could do to you, I survived my two week long nightmare with Jasper's scent and touch. It was a wondrous thing, and I was glad Edward found his forever in Ana. I had a feeling I would be seeing a different side of him now. Without the constant thoughts of those around him invading his mind, courtesy of Ana, he could really relax now and wouldn't be further plagued by everyone's inner monologue and secrets. She truly was his mate, and I had no doubt she would bring out the best in him. How could she not? I didn't need to speak to him to see the changes, it was as plain as day, and I genuinely looked forward to reacquainting myself with the new Edward.

The movie ended just ten minutes short of the family meeting. Both Jasper and I headed outside for a leisurely un-rushed cigarette. I told Jasper of my inner monologue about Edward. Just as suspected, he felt the same way I did. In fact, I had no doubt the rest of the family felt the same way. We headed into the house after our cigarette and made our way to the dinning room. It looked small with so many vampires in there. Both Jasper and I were the last to enter the room. Jasper pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

Edward cleared his throat in a very human way, and gripped Ana's hand, pulling her out from behind him to stand beside him. I gave her another encouraging smile, and she gladly returned it.

"On our travel back to Forks, a few days ago, we ran into some human drinking nomads." Edward started, looking at each of us in turn.

"How many?" Jasper said in that commanding voice, The Majors voice.

"Five. Although, I think there may be more." Said Edward.

"May be? Explain." Jasper commanded.

"I tried to read their thoughts, but they were scattered. I smelt a few other scents, no more than a couple of hours old around the area. The only two clear thoughts I got from them was a woman's name, and some possible areas to pillage for a meal."

Jasper tensed and stood. I saw Garrett tense and pull Alice behind him, as did Peter with Charlotte, and Jasper did the same with me. My heart sped up. I knew where this was going.

"Maria!" I gasped before I realised I had said anything. Everyone turned to look at me, stunned, except, of course, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Garrett.

"Newborns?" Jasper growled at Edward.

"I believe so. Their behaviour was just as erratic as their thoughts. They plan to come here." Edward almost whispered. The room was silent for a few moments, everyone digesting the information.

"What do we do?" Carlisle finally asked, looking directly at Jasper.

"We wait. There are more than enough of us to protect this area." Jasper snapped his eyes towards Edward. "Was I mentioned in any of their thoughts?" He asked.

"No. They were consumed by their need for blood and Maria's orders to find blood." Edward answered.

"Good. That means she either doesn't know I'm here or isn't looking for me. We will have the element of surprise. Ana," Jasper said, gaining her attention. She shrunk back behind Edward and bared her neck.

"Y-yes, Jasper?" She answered timidly.

"Do you have any training?"

"No, Major." She answered, eyes trained on the floor.

"Charlotte," Jasper demanded.

"Yes, Major?" Charlotte answered, coming out from behind Peter.

"Acquaint yourself with Ana and start her training." Jasper ordered.

Charlotte nodded her head and made her way over to Ana. Edward was whispering to her at vampire speed, so I was unable to pick up any of what he was saying, but by the time Charlotte had made her way, slowly, across the room, Ana seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Come on, sugar. I'll take ya to where we trained Bella." Charlotte said gently with a sincere smile. Ana nodded her head and followed behind Charlotte, glancing back at Edward before leaving the room.

"You may join her, Edward, if you wish." Jasper said, softening his time a little.

"Thank you." Edward said with a curt nod and turned to follow. He stopped at the doorway and locked eyes with me. "Bella," he started. "I just want to apologise for my less than gentlemanly behaviour when I was last here." He dropped his gaze from mine to look at his shoes.

"It's fine, Edward. All is forgiven. We will catch up later." I said. Edward snapped his eyes back to mine and smiled.

"I look forward to it." He said, then made his leave out of the room. Everyone took that as the end of the meeting, and filed silently out of the room. Everything was quiet. I looked up at Jasper, gauging his mood. He had relaxed some, but still looked tense. I would be, too, if I was him.

"Let's get you some dinner." He said, flashing a smile. I didn't hesitate, just followed his lead to the kitchen. I'm sure if he needed to talk he would let me know. But, I was happy for the silence. It had, after all, been an eventful few hours. I needed time to process this new information, as I'm sure he needed time to plan. I'm sure Alice will see something or Peter will be able to find out more come morning. I hope, anyway...


End file.
